Broken Angel
by Jasper's Secret Girlfriend
Summary: Edward and Rose have been sneaking around, and Emmett and Bella find out. They take Renesmee, and all their stuff, and leave; Not telling anyone where they went. Can they rebuild a life with each other? What strange surprises did they find out, and just how bad did Edward and Rose really screw up their lives? Rated T for minor cussing, and somewhat mention of adult theme.
1. Finding Out and Suggestions

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Find Out and Suggestions.**

* * *

__Emmett Point of View.

_"NO! You, this is all your fault! How could you! Why do you always have to ruin everybody's life?! Why can't you just ruin your own life and leave everyone else's alone! Why! How! Why!" _I screamed at the two bodies moving around in the room, trying to hide what they were doing, but it was plainly obvious, even the people who were three hundred thousand feet away from the house could hear it.

_"Alice! How could you! You knew that they were doing and that they were planing to do, but you let it happen! Did you even bother to think about me, about Bella, your 'sister' I thought that you loved her, and what about you Jasper, didn't you feel anything strange huh? Did you!"_

She looked at me in tears, one of the perks of Bella's gift to absorb everyone's gift that she comes in contact with, and her power to shield it when they were using it against her was quite extraordinary and even convenient when people need something, and shook her head vigorously.

_"No, no Emmett I didn't. I don't know! Ever since Bella's pregnancy my visions are all blurry, and because especially with Jacob always around I can't even see anything at all, it is like my whole gift is gone, I only get really bad migraines. Please, don't blame this on me! I love you, Bella, and Nessie!"_

_"Dude, I don't know how, but all I felt from them was compleat love for you and Bella, and pure hatred for each other, just like always. Nothing strange at all. I am so sorry bro, you know I would have told you if I knew anything, I hate both of them.. no offence, but she is a bitch, and he is a plain out right dick."_

_"I believe you then. I am sorry for blowing up on you, I just... it is... I can't... Why!_"

I sat down on the couch in the huge Cullen mansion's main living room. I could hear their screams coming from his and Bella's extra room in the main house. I am feeling disgusted with myself, how could they do that, especially in his and Bella's room, with her and his Daughter in the house! How could he do that to Bella!

Bella! Oh my gosh everyone has been so focused on me, that I don't think one person has even went to see Bella, not even my mom. I zoomed up, and scooped Renesmee up in my arms, then ran out at vampire speed to find Bella. I went right into the house, knowing that Bella would have heard me coming, and even more heard Edward and Rosalie cumming. The thought disgusts me, I thought that only I could to make Rose do that... I am her mate!

I ran up to her room and laid Nessie down on her bed, then walked over to the broken angel laying on the floor of her and her husband's room, with her sleeping mini-angel baby on her bed, and her huge monster of a mess big brother bear vampire protector, even though she is by far more protective of herself than I or definitely Edward is...

I carefully walked over to her and sat down by her, then wrapped my huge arms around the tiny girl, no women tiny women, that probably felt like shrinking into nothing, except for one thing was stopping her, her daughter. For some reason, I was jealous. Jealous of the little four-month old baby. Jealous that I wasn't the reason that she was still here, and not trying to kill herself like she did when she jumped off of the cliff.

I just sat there for I don't know how long, and just cradled her in my arms, praying to whatever god that did this to me, to fix the broken angel that was currently crying in my arms. And at the same time I was cursing him out with every single curse word that ever existed for doing this to me and my Bella and Renesmee...

Finally, my violently shaking sobs, that had started out as deep breaths, then turning into silent tears, and finally ending up like this, had stopped. But, it was only when Bella sent me overwhelming amounts of calm, along with Jasper, who I am sure is trying to help with her pain as well.

Nessie had just waken up, and was starting to cry, seeing her mother like this, crying and being so sad about the situation, it probably broke the poor baby's heart... I let Bella get her, and ran downstairs through the cottage and ran into the kitchen, getting Nessie her warm baby food mixed with warm animal blood, then brought it up to Nessie.

The whole time I was being quiet, so Bells probable hear me. I walked up to the door, and heard baby giggling, and saw Nessie's beautiful smile, and Bella's jubilant expression. The only thing that could make her happy in a time like this, was her baby girl. And, again, I felt a sad pang of jealousy, then instantly regretted it.

Maybe it was my fault that Rose and Eddie did that. Maybe I just wasn't enough for her anymore, so she had to go with my brother, the one that she hates, almost as much as she hates Bella. Or so we thought that she hated Eddie. He hates being called that, so that is why I am calling him that in my thoughts, knowing he can hear them loud and clear.

I walked in and gave her the bottle, then sat down with her, and said something that I seriously would have never considered myself saying to baby Bells.

_"Bells, lets leave this place."_


	2. Plans, Action, and Surprises

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Plans, Action, and Surprises.**

* * *

Bella's Point of View.

What?! Why, why me? Would want me, even my own husband doesn't, so why should anyone? At least I know that for now there is one person in the world that will always want me. Renesmee. She might hate me when she is all grown up, hate me for everything I have ever done. Making her father cheat on me twelve times at least, and then with her auntie Rosie, and he left me three, well really only two, but he will not want me now.

_"Why me? Why Em, why would you want me, me with my daughter and no money. Some one as plain as me, some one who has been left by her boyfriend, and cheated on by her husband with her sister? Why do you want me? Why not just take Ali, or Jas, or mom, or dad, any of them are better than me, heck even James is better than me, and he didn't have a child to take care of." _I asked Em, letting out all of my feelings like I could only do with him, Ali, and mom.

He looked at me as if I had just answered my question. Which I know for a fact that I didn't.. was I supposed to know the answer to that question? I guess I was, but I didn't, so I looked at him questioningly.

_"Bells, I don't want any of them, they don't know what it feels like to be heartbroken multiple times, three freaking times, being cheated on by their lover, like you do. I don't need them, I need to take care of you, I want to take care of you" _Em said, something deeper playing into his voice, probably pain, then he took a deep breath, and finished, _"Look Bella, you are my pained, cheated, scared, lonely, heartbroken, little sister, I know what you are feeling, of course Jasper does to, but I want to leave with you and get away from this place for just a while, not permanently, but for now."_

I couldn't feel like talking right now, and even if I did I wouldn't be able to, so I just shook my head, signaling yes, _but only for now__. _I spoke to him in his head, one of my many gifts. He nodded, smiling a real smile, and jumped up and started twirling me around, and I never even felt like being dizzy, thank you vampire traits! He put me back on two feet, and I went into the closet with Nessie.

_"So, when are we leaving then?"_

_"Well, I guess that if you want, we can leave right after we tell the rest of them our plans. And do you want to take Renesmee?"_

_"Yes, I am NOT leaving my baby with Edward near them. Even though they probably wouldn't let him anywhere near her, just.. I can't.. absolutely NOT!" _I all but shouted.

_"Okay then. Well I'll leave after you get your clothes on, or while you are getting dressed or whatever."_

_"Okay then."_

He waited in my room, while I was in the closet. I got myself dressed in the flaming red dress, it was always Edward's least favorite color on me... PERFECT! I put on a black pair of stilletos that Ali got me, then fixed my hair in a cute french twist going into a high bun. My hair was just as curly as Renesmee's, and even though she is only a baby, her hair is already right below her shoulders, one of the good things about her hair being already to right above her ears..

When I went out, Emmett was no where to be found, and I heard the main houses's back door opening.. then I heard '_Family Meeting! Now!' _being screamed from Emmett. I went into Nessie's room, and got her a little pink frilly dress that mom got her, along with some baby pink converse, a little navy blue shawl, and a cute little head band to keep her curls out of her face.

I quickly checked over her and myself, after finally looking at my self a ton of times over, I decided that Ali would probably like both of our outfits, and even if she didn't, I had just found out that my husband cheated on me with both of our sister, you cant expect me to be looking like a model, well not clothes wise anyway.. but on the bright side, I am using a Prada purse...

I grabbed Nessie's dipper bag, and my purse, then ran straight to, and into the main house, going right to the kitchen table and sitting down in my spot that is normally in on the right side of Ali, next to dad. Only, not today.. today, Ali was in Jasper's normal spot, next to where Ali normally sits, Jasper is shoved in between her and mom at the edge of the table, and Em is where I normally sit, there is one chair in between Ali and Em, right where I need to be. Mom is at one end, the one by Jas, and dad is on the end by where Emmett is sitting.

I take my seat, still carrying all of my stuff, and bury my neck into the crook of Renesmee's neck. Dad looks at me sadly, and then turns back and stares at the table. I start to cry a little, and Em puts his hand on my back in a comforting way. Everything happened so quickly then.

_"Alright what is going on? Why, Edward and Rosalie, did you do that?" _mom said to me.

_"Bella isn't enough for me, and the whore is way to close to Emmett, she is cheating on me, so why shouldn't cheat on her?!" _Edward yelled, right as Rosalie started saying, _"Yeah, the little slut stole my man, so why shouldn't I steal hers?" _

_"You have the nerve to me a whore you man whore! You think I don't know that you are out getting laid every night by a different girl! I know that vampires can't get drunk! So, has your little plan backfired yet!" _I screeched at him.

Edward was flying into the wall, Alice had snatched Renesmee out of my arms, Esme pulled the chair Alice was in back away from where Edward had landed, I was being thrown across the room, only to be caught by Jasper who put me on my feet and stood in front on the side of me while Emmett moved in front of me, and dad on my other side, while Edward was sinking down to the ground against the wall directly behind where I was just sitting with my baby.

I wrapped my bubble, yet another gift, around Ewdard and Rosalie, then I showed all of the others what I was going to do, with a gift like Nessie's, but I don't actually have to touch them. They all nodded, and I made the bubbles pick up Edward and Rosalie, and fly outside, landing with a little bit to much force on the ground, then wrapped a ring of fire around both of their bubbles, while sound proofing Rosalie's.

I asked Edward one simple question. Why.

_"You were never my mate. Rosalie is. She was just tricking Emmett, and having sex with me behind everyone's back. You were simply a reliever for the voices in my head."_

__I wanted to drop to the ground crying, but I didn't. I kept strong, a lot of thanks to Jasper and my gift that I gained because of him. I sent him a small wave of thankfulness, the turned back to Edward.

_"What about Renesmee Carlie? You know, your daughter."_

He barked out a laugh, then snorted.

_"If that was my daughter she would be pretty, and smart, and pretty, that is NOT my daughter, and I don't want the little brat to be either." _He said and I felt like slapping him for insulting my daughter like that.

_"Now how are you going to say that, you are the only one I ever had sex with!"_

_"See now, that is where you are wrong, you had sex with your brother, Emmett, the night before our wedding."_ What the hell is he talking about. I never had sex with my brother.

_"No, the night before our wedding I had sex with you, and Emmett was with Rosalie."_

_"Yeah, I was with Rosalie." _Emmett butted in.

_"No you weren't, you just thought you were, because of my gift._

_How does the gift to read minds make Emmett fuck Bella?" _Jasper barked at him, the major was coming out to play now.

_"I have another gift. One I never told anyone about. I can make people look like someone else to another person, human or vampire or even werewolf. Why do you think Renesmee is so pretty, this is what she really looks like." _

__Then he took the 'enchantment' off of my daughter. She looked just like Emmett when he was a human mixed with me now except for my eyes. She has Emmett's ocean blue eyes, and my dark auburn hair, with some little light black streaks like Emmett hair color. I tickled her to make her smile. She had Emmett's Dimples, and my facial features, nose and lips, red plump lips. I tickled her again, but for a little bit longer, and she blushed cherry red. Every one gasped, how could he.

_"So, you see, I made Emmett look like me in our room in the cottage to Bella, and Bella like Rosalie in their room in the main house to Emmett, but really Rose and I were out 'hunting' or really getting laid. Surprise."_

I wanted to rip off his balls, and make him suffer. My child, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, is really mine and Emmett's child. Renesmee Carlie McCarthy. What the Fuck!


	3. Daughter, I love You, What About Mommy?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: My daughter, I love you, but what about mommy?**

* * *

Emmett Point of View

A daughter! I have a daughter? How is this possible? Oh, yeah, Edward's stupid gift made it possible. And now I feel as if I had neglected not only my daughter's first three months of her life, but also her mother had to raise the child with only help from the family, not even either of the child's father, the so-called 'dad', and the real dad.

I felt like the biggest mistake in the world, how could I not know this. Wait?! I need to go see her and fins out the truth. What if he is now tricking all of us, and what if the baby really is his, but he is trying to get rid of her, me, and the mother, his 'soon-to-be-ex-wife'. I walked up to Nessie, and whispered

_"Is this true?" _and, as if she could understand me, she nodded, then put her hands against mine and Bella's cheeks. She showed us a sign that said 'Watch this mommy and daddy, just watch. My heart boomed in my chest, even though it is still, and well... dead, and it only did that because this little girl called me daddy in her mind.

She showed us exactly what happened. As soon as he got done biting Bella, he picked her up, and flew into the bathroom. She had the same ear-length curly hair she had now, but it was also the same color as now, along with her eyes, and blush being the same. He set her down on the counter of the sink, and bent down so he was eye level.

_"I am going to make you look like mine, okay brat, you will be my child, but try not to be so ugly and stupid please, and don't act like your mother, she is a bitch."_

And then he backed away, and looked at her, right in her now unblinking eyes, and I saw her eyes slowly turn into a dark shade of brown, and her hair turned his color, with a hint of Bella's and then her rosy red cheeks were slowly draining of the color.

_"There, now you look like mine. But, one day will come, one day sometime in your useless life, where either your real parents will be revealed, and you will go back to that stupid head Emmett, or you will die, either way works for me. Just don't get to attached, I don't like you."_

And then Edward walked out of the bathroom, Renesmee in hand, and passed her on to Rosalie, looking at her with hatred, and the baby with pure love. But, then he turned to the side and walked away, and Alice was there, no wonder he was pretending, and Rosalie, took the baby lovingly and played with her. But when she left, Rosalie muttered something like 'I hate this stupid baby, you ruined my life.'

And just like that, we had all of the proof we neede, and Renesmee Carlie Cullen was my daughter, and Edward was deemed even more of a prat, and Rosalie needed to go die in hell. Or at least, that is what I think, and then Bells showed me her thoughts, and she thought the same thing. Well, at least I am not on my own on this one...

I took two giant steps toward Edward's 'buble' and then felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I was sucked into a 'vision dream' as everyone calls Renesmee's gift thing... I saw a black chalk board, and written in white was three words that automatically stopped me. 'Daddy please don't'. So, I turned around and Bella, who was carrying Nessie, said _"Come on Emmett, lets leave. I already said good bye, I will go pack mine and Ness' suitcase, and you say good bye, then I will pack the car and you can pack yours. Bring at least three suit cases for yourself, two filled with clothes, and one with shoes, and anything else you want or need, anything important to you that doesn't fit, put it in a dufle bag."_

I nodded, and she handed me Nessie, then said 'Don't hurt our daughter, or you are as good as dead.'', then she zoomed off to the cottage. I said goodbye to Jasper first, and he told me to protect his niece and his sister, dad told me to protect my daughter, his granddaughter, and his daughter, and to make sure I call everyday so mom doesn't freak out.

Ali told me to take care of myself, her sister, and my daughter, and mom told me to call everyday, and to keep her updated on her granddaughter and daughter, then she said dto keep out of trouble, take care of my self, and take care of her girls. I told her okay, and her and Ali started crying. I hugged them both and told dthem it was okay, and it is only a temporary thing to help Bella and Renesmee.

I looked over to the cottage, and all of the lights were off, and everything was all shut down. She must be already at the car. I told myself, then I said one final goodbye to my family, said a few curse words at Edward and Rosalie while flipping them off, then walked out to the garage, where all of the cars are at.

She was out there and had my jeep packed. She was tying her Ferrari to the back of my jeep. She had already gotten everything else ready. I looked at what age was wearing. It a strapless red dress that went right down to thigh, and had a slit on both sides going up to right below her butt. She had a Prada purse, and a pair if black and red converse.

She had Nessie's pink and black dipper bag in her hand, and her purse hanging off of her forearm. I saw her getting out a really cute pink dress with frills and ruffles, and a royal blue shawl made for a baby, and a piar of little pink ballet flats. I gasped, maybe Alice had gotten to her after all. She whipped around and came face to face with me, well, face to right below my chest... she reached out for Nessie, and started bouncing her around, and saying time to get you dressed baby girl...

Then she told me to go get all of my stuff ready, so I went and got all of my stuff ready, getting everything from my life, that didn't involve Rosalie. I made sure to get no less then two suitcases of clothes, and one shoes and everything important to me, making sure that I didn't forget the last three things that I have of my family. My birth mother's wedding ring, and a real gold necklace, ring, bracelet, and two sets of earrings set. They had Emerald stones in them, and they were real, and a two piece silver chain set with a cross on it. My parents told me to pass down the ring to my wife, the jewelry set to my daughter, and the silver chain set to keep one for me, and give one to my son.

Right now I will have to hold on to all of them, and just wait, because I want to give my daughter the jewelry on her first birthday, at least she can wear the earrings for now. I smiled, and put them in a duffle bag with a little bitof extra clothes. And, also, I put all of the cash that I had in it, it was all from the Cullen bank account. Probably 30,000 at least.

I ran down the stairs, and went into the garage, where Bella already had Renesmee all dressed,and sitting in the back of the car, and was making sure she had everything ready. After she did, I put my stuff in the back of the car, then went, got in, started the car and pulled down the long driveway, and started driving nowhere in particular, only knowing that I was driving south.


	4. Mississippi?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Mississippi?**

* * *

**_Previously On Broken Angel- I put my stuff in the back of the car, then went, got in, started the car and pulled down the long driveway, and started driving nowhere in particular, only knowing that I was driving south._**

Emmett Point of View.

_"Emmy, can you please stop here." _Bella says, looking back at Renesmee.

_"Uh, sure." _I say.

I pullinto a little roadside gas station, when I look at the gas meter, it is almost at empty. Bella unbuckles and crawls over the seat and gets into the back. She starts pulling out a bottle, a dipper, and baby wipes. Almost on an instant Nessie starts crying. Huh. Guess that having a vision seer is coming in better than I thought it would with the baby. I will just have to get used to always having a way to know what is going on with my baby, even when she doesn't want me to know...

I hop out of the car, and then go in and pay for gas. The sign said that we were in Montana. Helena, Montana. Oh, well maybe we weren't going south after all. Oh well. I went in and paid for gas. I put in fifty-five dollars, to fill up my jeep. Then I went out and pumped the gas. I saw Bella putting on a pair of black tights on Renesmee, and I noticed that the blue shawl was replaced by a little black sweater.

I guess it is cold outside, I don't really know. Just at that moment, it decided to start snowing. I looked back and saw Nessie smiling. I love her smile, it makes me so happy. Just then the gas was all done pumping, Bella was done dressing her for the warmer weather, and was now putting on a pair of dark denim jeans on, but with out even taking off her dress to get them pulled up. Once she was done with that, she took the dress off of her head and put a dark red loose long sleeve sweater shirt on. Then she put on a cute little scarf that was black and red and had some swirly design on it.

She climbed in the front seat just as I was opening my door. I started the car, and she made sure Ness was buckled up and safe. Then she threw on a black leather jacket, and right as she did I noticed a tattoo that I never saw before.

It was a red-pink color that faded into a pink-purple color that then faded into a purple-blue color. It was a heart with angel wings, and a halo that was a light pink color, while the wings were light blue. It had writing in the middle of the heart, and it was written in a nice script so elegant that it rivaled Eddie's. It said Renesmee Carlie.

I smiled. It was on her lower left side of her back. I ignored the fact that somewhere she probably had one of Eddie, and it made me a bit jealous, but what I can't figure out is why. Oh well, can't always be everyone's favorite. But, wait.

The tattoo of Nessie only had her first and middle name. But, it had no last name. Hmm... I gasped, and I was thinking along the lines of having McCarty as her last name...

_"What? Oh, you saw the tattoo."_

_"Um, yeah."_

_"Oh, well, I know that me and Edward chose the name for her, but if you want we can change it. You know, Cassie, Margret, Vanessa, Emma, Samantha..._

_"Be-"_

_"And for the middle name we could always use Lee, Marie, Sasha, Janet... _

_"Bell-"_

_"Oh, and Do you want the last name McCarty, or Cullen, it is up to you, and then we can just get Jenks to change-"_

_"Isabella!"_

_"huh?"_

_"I love the name, and as to wether to change it to McCarty or stay Cullen or hyphenate in as Swan-Cullen-McCarty or whatever you want, we will make the decision together, but for now, we need to decide where we are going."_

_"Well, since you are already in jeans and a long-sleeve shirt with a hoodie, and Ness and I are dressed, do you want to go to the park with her?"_

_"Well, as long as she wont get hurt, or sick, or stolen, or lost, or-"_

_"Emmy. She will be fine, now lets take our daughter, and go bring her to the park and play in the snow... wait.. oh, yeah never-mind, I was about to say lets go get us something to eat, but we are vampires so... it is just new to me. Okay then, yeah lets go."_

I nodded, and then followed the directions that Bella was giving to me in my head. When we got there, there were about seven other sets of parents or grandparents, and us with little Ness. I guess you could say that we looked a little weird to them. We were a completely perfect family. We had the adorable blushing baby, the muscular over-protective daddy, the beautiful-supermodel-looking mommy, and the mommy and daddy were completely in love.

Not to mention the over expensive cars, and clothes, and well.. everything. But, that was only because I was carrying Ness, and I had my spare arm around Bella's waist, and she was looking up at me adorably. We started walking, and Bella started talking so fast that I could just make it out, and the human's couldn't see her lips moving, or hear the sound.

_"Do not try to make a move on me. I am only going to act like this in public fro Ness's sake. So, act like we are madly in love and then we can be the perfect teenage parents"_

I noticed she said act, and teenage. I am 21, thank you very much. Wait, that is right she is only 16... Oh well. We can be the perfect teenage parents then. I smiled at her, letting her now I said okay, and then thought it just in case. I carried her over to an empty picnic table. Bella set her stuff down, and Nessie's, then Ness started clapping. She learned how to clap while Edward was gone with Rose on a 'hunting' trip.

Anyway, we walked over to the swings after Bells had said that it was where Renesmee wanted to go. Luckily, there were two swings among the line of many, and it was a normal swing, and a baby swing, not that far apart. I set Ness in hers, while Bella got in the other one.

I started by pushing Ness a tiny bit forward, then pushing Bella hard, not hard for a vampire, but hard for a human who is also pushing there baby. The were both going, Bells a little bit faster than Ness. But that was to be expected, she actually knows how to swing...

I continued to push both of them, until Bella said that she now wanted to go on the slide. She was only three months old, and she looks about twice that, but Carlilsle said it would slow down and by the time she was one, she would actually look like it, but she could already sit up on her own, Bella just had to help. So, I grabbed her out, and brought her to the slide.

Bella went up on the jungle gym with her, and she slid down the slide with Ness in her arms. I smiled as I caught them, and swooped both of them up into a giant hug. Everybody was staring. All of the babies, at Nessie, all of the girls at me, earning a small growl to come out of Bells from nowhere low enough that no one heard it but me, and all of the guys staring at her, earning me to give everyone of them a look that said 'back-off-or-else.'

I went to sit at the picnic table, Bella right behind me, carrying Ness, and sat down, getting out her bottle. After Bella fed her the dark pink half-animal blood, half-warm milk mixture, we went back to playing with Nessie.

It started getting dark, and all of the people were leaving, now that they saw our perfect little family leaving. Bella got all of the bags, and I got Ness. We went out to the car, and put everything back in its place, including Renesmee. As soon as we left, it started raning, and it was dark.

Renesmee started clapping, and I have no clue why. Then, I slowly heard her heartbeat slow down, and I got all worried. The first time, when Nessie started clapping, Bella told me that she just for some reason loved being in a car on long trips at night when it is raning, to which I told her she took after her father, because I was always the same way.

But, now, even with me being a vampire, I am worried that we might have an accident, to which Bella insured me would not happen. The second time, when her heart slowed down, and then she a blushed spread across her face, she said that it happened every time taht she fell asleep.

I said okay, and then I told Bella that if she wanted, she could call mom which would probably be a good idea. She agreed right away, and then she picked up her flip-phone, and dialed the number. I heard the whole conversation, and was glad that Bella was happy that she made the decision to come with me for now.

And then the rest of the conversation went on. She said that we were going to Mississippi, which we had agreed to earlier after the whole baby-name incident. We are going there because she know people there, that are family, that she found out had become vampires, and they have a seclided house like ours, but it also had a little cottage taht we could live in.

And, it had horses, which I just found out she can ride. It was appearently the only thing she was good at as a human, and she loved it. And with all of being vampires, and Ness a hybrid, we can ride them. I also know that two of my friend from before I was turned are down there, and they are vampires as well. They each have one daughter, and two sons, and are friends with Bella's family.

We had would have had them for the fight, but Garrett, who was in Louisiana, didn't know where they wear, or how to get to them. And, I just now found out, by none other than Alice herself, that she lived there as a human, and she said that the adress in which we gave her of the place we were staying at was her old adress.

And, just to top it all off, the name that we gave her, the Pannell home, was her sister's home. Pannell was her older sister's last name after she got married, and her sister's first name was Isabell. She had a daughter named Sharon. Sharon had two daughters named Cassidy and Alice, Alice named after her long lost great aunt Mary-Alice Brandon, and one that they only recently found out about, Renee Angie Pannell. Eventually, Renee had a daughter named Isabella Marie Swan, named after her great-grandma.

So, our Alice would be Bella's great-great-aunt Alice. Ha, that is so funny... Alice is Bella's long lost great-great-aunt. That is weird, and cool all in one. I guess craziness in their family. Now, they are related not only by venom, because Carlisle changed both of them, Alice when he was just trying to protect her from James in an asylum in Mississippi, and Bella just three months ago.

I was just trying to pay extra attention to driving, still very cautious with Ness in the car, asleep, and with it raining. I was driving, absolutely sure now, south-east. I was driving in a stright path, and it was now around one in the morning. Bella had made herself into a human, and fell into a deep sleep, giving her brain time to process everything that had just happened.

I looked over to her, and the first thing I thought of was when I was in the cottage with her. Broken Angel. I looked behind me, and I saw my beautiful three month old daughter, asleep, lightly snoring in an adorable way, she was biting hep lip in her sleep, I looked to Bella, she was doing the same thing. Like mother like daughter.. I smiled as I looked back to Ness, she was beautiful, and even as a baby, everyone would be jealous of my little girl, and they should be.

I just can't wait to be able to watch her grow up, and maybe even change into a vampire if it is what she really wants. I want to be able to teach her to fish, and hunt, and ride a horse, and drive her to ballet, and take her to volleyball practice. Now that I know she is my child, I see everything differently. I want to give her the best life ever, and with all of the family she has, from Sharon, all the way down to her mom, and all of the Cullen's minus two, and the Denali's, she will be the most spoiled baby in the whole world.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-McCarty. Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen-McCarty..


	5. Family Time!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 - Family Time!**

* * *

_**Previously on Broken Angel: Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Swan. Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen-McCarty..**_

Bella Point of View.

I had just woken up from sleeping from around eleven o'clock, to about eight thirty. I looked back, and saw the car moving. I saw Ness sitting up happily. She was smiling, and laying back in her car seat, just resting. Pictures of shapes of various sizes and colors, taking different forms from letters to numbers to just squares and triangles, simply harmless, peaceful.

She was so innocent, hasn't had to experience anything harmful or heart breaking yet. I am glad about that, she is to little. I have had such a dramatic last day. I mean I find out that my husband has been cheating on me with both of our sister, then I find out that my daughter never really was her self, and she looked completely different, she wasn't even my husband's daughter, she was mine and my brothers, Alice is my great-great-aunt, and I left with my brother and our daughter, who was made by sex that wasn't supposed to happen, and am going to Mississippi with them to live with all of my vampire family from my grandma, to my two aunts and my great-grandma...

What are they going to think when they see Ness? Will they make the instant connection, or act like the Denali's? Will they love her, or have a hard time getting used to her? Will we even be welcome there once they find out? I mean I thought mom didn't know, but come to find out, she was a vampire as well... so, here we are, right on the other side of Jackson, Mississippi.

I was so excited to finally see my mom again, and my aunt Cassidy, and aunt Alice. I also wanted to show Emmett how amazingly I can ride a horse, and to let my daughter grow up there for a while, know all of her family. She has the Cullen/Denali family, and the Pannell family.

I think that the Pannell coven can rival or beat the Cullen's. Okay, so there is great-grandma Isabelle and her mate Ross, grandma Sharon and her mate Ramon, aunt Alice with her mate Luke, and Aunt Cassidy and her mate Justin, mom with her mate Phil, and two of Emmett's friends, Josh and Jake, with their mates, Lillian and Jenna, and there children from when they were humans. Lacy, Macy, they are twins, and Ethan, Josh's children who are 17, 17, and 19. And then there is Jack's children Stacie, Josie, Blake, and Nick.

Nick and Blake are both 20, and they are twins, and then Stacie and Josie are both 18, and twins. So all together, there is..

Isabelle, Ross, Sharon,Ramon, Alice, Luke, Cassidy, Justin, mom, Phil, Josh, Jake, Lillian, Jenna, Lacy, Macy, Ethan, Stacie, Josie, Blake, and Nick. So, there is Twenty-one of us, and then the Cullen is only Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Me, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Renesmee. So, they only have nine, compared to twenty-one... What if the two coven's combined, and it was the Cullen/Pannell coven. There would be twenty-thirty of us. That is more than the Volturi minus the extra guard, the main Volturi is Aro, Athendora, Caius, Sulpicia, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, Dimitri, Chelsea, and Renata.

They have eleven. I would bet that, to them, it would look like we are plotting against them. Which, we weren't, but it would look like it to them, so we would have to be careful with it. I sighed, and then typed in an address into an expensive GPS in Emmy's jeep. I put in, 375, Country Road, West Point, Mississippi. It gave Emmett the directions.

He started breathing heavily, and I knew he was suddenly nervous, and was trying not to get to far overwhelmed. I laughed, and he just glared. He was meeting my whole family, from my step-dad, to my grandpa, and great-grandpa... he was just wanting not to loose a limb. It might be a little hard to explain to them, and I know that mom is going to freak out over Emmett, even though he was not my boyfriend at the least.

All of the guys, despite his enormous size, will try to take him on, at everything. And I am ready for Emmett to know the real me, not the 'Edward-dazzled-little-miss-perfect-Bella', the country, dirt-bike-riding, horse-back-riding, beer-drinking, Two-Time-Swimming-National-Champion. My family knows the real me, but the Cullen's including Edward, don't know the real me, and I want them to. I especially want Alice here, I want her to be reunited with her whole family except for her mom and dad.

Her dad ran off, stole drugs, and ended up in jail for a lifetime, until he stole a knife his roommate had, and stabbed himself... Poor great-great-grandpa-Doug. And then her mom, great-great-grandma-Mary, she ran and hung herself from a tree in her back yard, after her first daughter went missing, and her second daughter escaped from the Insane Asylum for Troubled Girls, IATG.

So, the only ones left are her and Isabelle down the list. All the way ending with me. Well, it was ending with me, but now it is ending with Nessie. Good, I am glad that she is ending the family tree so to speak for now. Emmett just turned onto the dirt road, the one that leads to my hidden house, and the road is hidden and about thirty miles back from a main trail through a forest of one-hundred-feet-tall trees going off to the side of the highway.

I saw the huge house, it was definitely redone since I left here four years ago with mom, only to move to to Phoenix, Arizona, just to move to Forks, Washington for three years. Now that I think about it, how did I not notice that my family were vampires before? Oh well, at least the Volturi have nothing against us right now. Emmett's breathing got even harder, and we were only about two miles off from the ten, five car garages.

Huh, that is funny, they are only using five, and one of them only has one car, and twenty-one motorcycles. I just showed him to the extra one, the one that I knew they weren't using. I went and got a key thing for it, zooming into the house, not saying anything, just going where my 'Peter' gift was telling me to go. Then I ran back out, and gave it to him.

He opened it up, and then drove the jeep in, unhooked the Ferrari, and I drove that in. I got Ness out of the jeep, and got Ness' dipper bag, and my purse, Emmett got the three main suit cases, one for me, him, and Ness. I smiled as he got out my black and red one, and his navy blue one, and then finally Ness' huge pink Barbie suitcase.

I walked around and and we ran to the house, no jostling Ness, at all. Even though she loves to be played with, and she was wide awake. I rang the doorbell five times repetitively, while knocking on the door as loud as I could. Finally, I saw someone, Josie, come and snatch the door open. She looked confused. The last time I saw her, she was a baby, and that was when I was five, but, now I am running on nineteen, and she is only seventeen for one year... but my gift told me it was her...

_"MOM!" _she yelled, and the woman, who was Jenna, Josie's mother, came to the door. She looked confused as well.

_"Oh for heaven's sake. MOM! Aunt Cassidy! Aunt Alice! great-grandma Isabelle!" _I screamed, walking into the house, going into the family room. They all looked surprised, and smiled. All of a sudden, Emmett was pushed back, and everyone was swarming around me. I notice that Nessie wasn't in my arms anymore, and started to panic, but then I turned around, and Emmett had grabbed her.

I smiled at him, and started talking to my family.

_"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! I know I haven't seen any of you in like four years minus mom, but, you all have to meet someone, actually, two someones, and we all need to talk. SO SIT YOUR CRAZY BUTTS DOWN!" _I said to them, and then everyone sat on either the floor, one of the three seven person couches, or one of the twelve four person love seats.

They all just sat, there, waiting patiently, and listening.

_"Okay, so I have to show you all something, and I know my family, but you can't jump to conclusions, any of you, because what you see, is not real, so you have to listen, and believe me when I say something. You have to promise me that you will not jump to conclusions."_

They all nodded, and promised. I looked over to Emmett, and nodded. He walked over, Renesmee in his arms, and stood next to me. I heard several gasps, but none acted like the Denali's did. I started talking, telling them the whole truth, starting form when I first met Edward, to when he left, to when he proposed, to when I thought I had sex with him on the night before our wedding, but it was really Emmett. Then I said about the stuff that happened, leaving out the whole Alice part, and talking about how he said he never loved me, I was like a drug, and that he was, the whole time, cheating on me with Rosalie, both of our sister...

Then, I told them about the last day that happened, where he actually took the spell off of my daughter, and she looked like me and Emmett both more, She showed us exactly what happened, so we had to believe her, and how we found out all of this stuff, and then how we left, and came straight here, without even asking, hoping that we, with Ness would be accepted.

They watched everything that Nessie had to say, with her gift of course, then they all said that we were going to have to invite the Cullen's over to have a party, and thank mom and dad for taking care of me. I warned mom that I called Esme mom, and Carlisle dad, and she said exactly this.

_"And rightfully so. They are more of parents to you then me and your father are, so I am glad that you call them that, and I am proud of how polite you are. I am glad to call you my daughter."_

So, I called Esme's phone, and she answered, so I told her everything, and she agreed to it, and said they would all be here in two days. I smiled and hung up, then told them that she said yes, and then it was just the family and I with my brother, and our daughter. I smiled and gladly accepted, and was glad to be 'home' in a sense.

* * *

Esme Point of View.

The phone started ringing, so I left my spot of yelling, surprisingly, at the two kids in the yard. They are only immature kids to me now. They are not any kids of mine, and surprisingly, Carlisle agreed with me. We would do something with them, but all the could do was stay out in those sound proof going out bubbles, luckily, they could hear me though. If we could get them out of the bubbles, or get into the bubbles, we would set the major on them, they don't deserve to live, not after what they did to not only Nessie, but to Bella, and Emmett. I was beyond mad, and it was their fault.

I saw they caller I.D. and I broke into a smile. It was Bella.

**Esme **_Bella_

**"Hey baby girl."**

_"Hey mom, we are at my families house, and they just accepted Ness, so they were wondering, in their exact words, '**Would the Cullen family like to come over so I can meet the people taking care of my baby, and thank them for everything.' **So, what do you say, will you, and if you do, bring Edward and Rosalie, and tell Alice to bring all of Jasper's 'country' clothes._**"**

**"Okay, we will leave in like ten minutes, since they are already packing. I love you girly, I will see you soon, text me where you are at, and we will be there as quick as we can.. Oh, but Edward and Rosalie are still in those bubble things..."**

_"Okay... Well, now they are in both-way-sound-proof-bubbles, that also don't allow you to move, or see, or smell anything."_**  
**

**"Okay baby girl, see you soon, love you bye."**_  
_

_"Bye mom."_**  
**

__I am so happy, we are going to see Bells, Emmett, Ness, and all of Bella's family. I am happy for her, and Alice to. Who would have ever thought that Bella and Alice were related by blood, and by venom. Well, besides the ones who personally knew both of them very well, it should have been obvious. I am so happy for my whole family, and excited for Jasper, he was raised in the south, when in the time he was growing up, it was all about horses and farming. I can't wait to see them.

I just wish that Edward would have just let Bella be if he was going to do that, but in a way I am happy, because it brought the whole family together, and even somehow, in some crazy way, reunited Alice and her family. I am so happy for them, but right now, I just want Edward and Rosalie to die. I know how hars that sounds, but they should.

I went out to the car, and it was all packed, so we left for the drive to... 375, Country Road, West Point, Mississippi. Apparently it was off of a hidden trail...

**Carlisle Point of View.**

****I finally get to see my daughter, son, and granddaughter again, and meet the people that raised her so well. I will definitely have to say thank you to them. I am happy for her, and Emmett, too, for finding out about HIS child. I can't believe Edward and Rosalie would do that. I don't care if they are my first children or not, I want nothing to do with them, and personally, I wouldn't miss them if they died. If it was only a small one-night-stand one time, I would have forgiven him.

But, when I find out that since he and Bella got together when she first moved here, she has been having to deal with it, knowing he is doing it, and then the whole Emmett and Bella, then Renesmee thing, I just can't stand to be near any of them. I am just hoping, in the back of my mind sort of, that Bella's real family knows about him, and that they set him into a fire along with Rosalie, and never turn back. Because, not only did they hurt Bella, and Emmett, and even Nessie in the long run, they hurt Alice, Jasper, and my mate, my Esme, and they should die for what they did, I am just not strength enough to do it, I will end up backing down.

I went out to the car with mine and Es' suitcase, put them in my Mercedes, and just as Alice and Jasper started to pull out, so did we. Here we go. I though, and got ready for the undecided length stay at Bella's home.

**Alice Point of View.**

****I am so so so so so happy!

I can't believe that Bella and I are related! I thought something of it, with how she sort of looked like me and my sister Isabelle combined, and the fact that sometimes she talked about her aunt Alice, and how her mother talked about her 'great-aunt-Alice'. I am just waiting, and I know exactly why she told me to make sure Jasper brought his country clothes, because I lived on the same ranch that she lives on now..

I can't wait to see my sister, and my nieces, and everything else. I just want to have Edward and Rosalie killed. And, I want to see Jasper racing with Bella. I know she is a fast racer, because Isabelle and I were the fastest racers in West Point. And, I just know that Bella and Jasper will be a good match. I don't remember how to race, because I was a human like one-hundred years ago, and I probably forgot, but Bella wasn't normal, and she was like the whole Brandon family. She was born to be country. She was also changed and when she was, she remembered every detail of her human life.

I love my life right now, and I hate Edward and Rosalie's, they can die in a ditch in a whole for all I care.

**Jasper Point of View.**

****Our Bells is Alice's great-niece. How ironic, they are both crazy.. Alice is a hyper little pixie, and Bella wasn't afraid of anything to do with vampires, let her boyfriend cheat on her, still dealt with him, and ended up having a baby with her brother, but she still loves everyone except for them... I am so happy that I get to race her. Alice told me to be warned that he took after the Brandon's, and was an amazing racer for sure, and would probably excel at horse-back-riding, and dirt-bike-riding, also riding on four wheelers. I just want to have some good old country fun... and watch Edward and Rosalie die a quick painful death. Ah... got to love life as a vampire..


	6. Reunion! Gone Wrong!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Reunion!, gone wrong?**

* * *

_**Previously On Broken Angel: Bella's parent's and family invite the Cullen coven as well as Ewdard and Rosalie, over to stay at the Pannell house, so they packed up and left, all of the Cullen's happy. Bella's family except her, Emmett, and Renesmee, and they are happy to be together again.**_

Emmett Point of View.

I was just sitting in the living room of the Pannell house, and there was an awkward silence looming over the room, it was a bit unsettling to tell the truth. I was just trying not to shake in fear. I know right... Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, scared of these people. Bella's family, well, her family as in only the men in her family, trying to 'get to know' me, otherwise known as giving me an interrogation.

_"Emmett, what do you do as a vampire?" _Phil asked.

_"Oh, um I am a mechanical engineer."_

_"Oh, is it a good, safe job?" _Her uncle Luke said.

_"Yes sir, it is safe when you have made sure everything is where or how it is supposed to be."_

_"Okay, so does it pay good?" _Her other uncle Justin questioned.

_"Oh, well, I don't really do it as a job, just for family and friends, and either way with Alice in the family, her and her visions help with the stock market, and lottery cards..."_

_"Ah, that is a good thing so my baby girl has been provided for, good." _Her grandfather Ramon asked.

_"Wait, did you just say you had a vision seer named Alice?" _Her great-grandfather Ross asked.

_"Yes sir."_

_"Probably a coincidence then. so, what are you plans with Bella, and that child is she really yours?" _Josh asked.

_"Yes, she is my daughter, Bella's husband made me look like him, a and Bella look like my wife Rosalie, so we had no clue, and it was the night before her wedding, so when she got pregnant she thought it was him. And with his gift that Bells told you about, we thought it really was his child, but..."_

_"Ah, okay and you intentions?" _Jake said, Jake and Josh are like her other brothers and Jenna and Lillian are like her other sisters.

_"Right now, my only intentions are to help her out of this rough spot, and be her big brother. And, of course, to help her with our child."_

_"Okay, well, have you ever riden a horse?" _ Her nephew Ethan asked.

_"No, no sir I haven't."_

_"Ohhhh!" _Her other nephew Nick screamed.

_"Phil take him out there, I'll get Bella, she will not be able to resist riding on smokey." _Her third and final nephew, Blake, said.

_"Okay." _Phil said as Blake ran up the stairs and dissapeared into the hall.

_"Come on Emmett, come on men, time to watch this big manly vampire get beaten by our little girl." _Ramon spoke.

_"Oh yeah!" _Nick said.

_"She is a Brandon, what else do you expect?" _Ross asked questioningly.

_"Nothing less than beating everyone. Now come on!" _Josh said.

I walked into a barn stable, and saw like thirty horses. They were all different sizes and colors. I saw a huge one, at least five feet tall, and it was a gray color with some white and black, and next to it was one only a few inches taller, and it was all black. I started petting the all black one, the stable it was in said Rocky.

_"Oh, I see you like old Rocky there, well, she can be yours. She is an extra we have thirty-six, and everyone has one." _Jake said.

_"Okay then." _I said.

_"Okay, now, I will get everything ready, you just follow me and watch, cause I am not going to do it for you every time, and Bella won't help, she likes to just get on and go." _Jake just gave a chuckle, then got the horse out, and grabed the reigns, and pulled it to the side.

He grabbed some thing that looked like a seat htat goes on the back of the horse.. He said that it was a saddle, and then showed me how to strap it up. I was watching, and made sure that I was paying attention so I could ride with Bells.

He told me to put my foot in the little thing that hung down, so I out my left foot in it, and then he told me to jump over it, and to sit on the horse, and put my other foot in the thing. He told me to grab the reigns, and told me how to work them.

He said to go, say 'yah' and dig my heel into the side of the horse lightly, well, lightly for a vampire, like medium human strength. He said to turn left, pull the reigns right, and for right go left. He said that to stop it to pull them back, and to just wait.

He said to go slow, barely dig my heel in, and pull the reigns back slightly, and to go faster, dig my heel in a little bit harder. It seemed very confusing to me. I looked to the back, and saw Bella getting on her horse, the one in the stable next to Rocky's, on the horse named Smokey.

I noticed that she didn't have a saddle on her horse, and she just on the horse, and attached some little weak looking reigns. She slowly rode up to me, now wearing a pair of home ripped jeans, a 'Southern Bella' shirt, and a Camo jacket, then she had also changed shoes into a pair of boots hat looked like Jasper's.

She looked at me and laughed.

_"Jake, be careful with him, I don't need Ness' dad dead because of Rox." Bella said with a giggle._

_"I wont Bella-Bee, just don't let him get to far behind you.. YEAH right, never-mind, just Emmett, be careful, and try to keep up with her." _Jake said to her, then switched to talking to me. Bella, beat me? Year, right,

_"Oh please, she is a girl, like she could beat me at riding a horse." _I said, seriously doubting that she could beat me. I am probably going to have to save her when she falls off of the horse, riding horse back. I think that is what she called it last night.

_"Lets see, start at the track Jake, can you bring Emmett over there, I would say he can follow me, but he won't be able to keep up with me." _Bella said competitively.

Then, as fast as she came up, she was gone, and she was riding into a little stable, it had a number on it, and a track that was a dirt road in a circle. I tried to start going, pulling the reigns back slightly, and barely digging my heels into the side of the horse.

I was barely holding onto the reigns, thinking that I won't need to hold them, I would be good enough to not. But, the stupid horse jarred forward. I fell off the back and fell right onto the ground. Jake stopped the horse, and he grabbed the reigns, and told me to dig my heel in a lot lighter.

So, I lightly tapped the horse, while holding onto the reigns, and the horse started slowly trotting. I held onto the reigns, and dug my heel in a little bit harder, and the horse started moving faster. I dug my heel in as hard as my human strength would let me. Bella turned me into a human for the horse ride.

The horse took off, and I leaned forward, and held onto the reigns. I slowed it down when we neared the stables, and IL Turned the reigns to the left, so I could turn right into the stable. Bella clapped, and told me good job. I heard someone scream, get your horses ready. We both said okay.

_"Your so gonna loose."_ Bella said, and I just laughed.

_"Race starts on three. Isabella Marie Brandon Swan Cullen v.s. Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. On three. One, Two Three."_

And then a whistle blew, and stable doors opened, and Bella took off, and I was just behind her. She dug her heel in, and the horse took off, and it looked like the horse was a vampire, and I just went a little faster, and ended up almost falling off. So, I stayed the as me speed, and Bella just kept getting faster. Pretty soon, she had passed me three times and one the race. She rode Smokey back to his stable.

I rode Rocky back to the stable, and using what Jake taught me, I put the horse and all of its stuff where it belonged then saw Alice hugging Bella. I looked, where did she come from? Then, all of a sudden, Jasper was standing by her, hugging her as well.

_"Oh wow. Humans are blind! Bells can you please change me back."_

She nodded, and I was a vampire again. Bella announced for everyone to go inside. She ran into the living room, along with everyone else. I was running with the group. I went, and sat down on the thirteen people couch, with the rest of the Cullen coven, including Edward and Rosalie, who were now out of the bubbles, but they can't move at all.

Bella had Alice behind her, and she told the Cullen's that they had accepted Nessie. She had even gotten all of them to call her Ness or Nessie. Then, she said that she had a special surprise for them. I was listening, and she said, that they would be happy.

_"Guys, meet Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen."_

She said, and Alice moved out from behind her, there were several gasps.

**Bella Point of View.**

_"Guy__s, meet Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen."_

I said, and I heard several gasps coming from the crowed as Alice moved out from behind me. I looked at Isabelle, and she had tears forming in her eyes. Then I heard something I would have never thought she would say.

_"You LIAR! That is not my sister. Why would you do this to me! WHY! How dare you! You BITCH!"_

Isabelle screamed. I winced, and took a step back, with each word coming closer to crying. Then, our little five foot three inch tall Alice, suddenly seem six feet tall.

_"NO! You are the bitch! How dare you insult my niece and sister! You have NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HER! YOU ARE CRUEL, I can't believe I called you my sister, come on Isabella, lets go."_

I slowly walked over to her, and placed my hand in hers. She hugged me and then just held my hand. Then, she just ran us out to the horses, and she got on the one next to mine, my second horse Clove. I got on Smokey bare-back, and she got on Clove, also bare-back. We took off as fast as we could, going down a path that I had remembered, but apearently so did Alice.

_"Hey, it is okay. Don't cry please. She was always mean when it came to family. I watched her after I was changed, and I saw how she acted to everyone, don't take it to heart. If what I said wasn't enough for her, then she can believe what she wants, and all of the Cullen's can leave."_

I nodded and wiped away the tears newly formed in my eyes. She smiled, and held out her hand, and I took it, she seemed like my great-aunt right now, not my sister, she seemed like she was just like grandma Swan, or my mom, like an wise woman that was many years older than me, and right now, that is what I really need. She just held my hand until we got to the beach.

Then she let go, and we tied up Smokey and Clover to a tree and went to sit and put our feet in the water. I turned us into humans, and she turned to me, saying that she felt different. I told her that it was because she was in the 'human' form. She muttered that human's really were blind, agreeing with Emmett's earlier statement.

I nodded, and then we both laid our human bodies back into the sand, our knees bent, and our toes in the water. She just held my hand, and we talked. She told me about her life, and how she knew about Isabelle having Sharon, and how she also knew about Sharon having aunt Cassie, aunt Alice. She just never knew that she also had mom, and she knew never knew that Isabelle was turned.

We talked and talked, and I told her about my whole life, and she just said things, and talked about possible future plans with me and 'uncle Jasper', but never set anything in stone. I had gotten over what Isabelle said and was ready to see my baby again. So I just smiled and got back on Smokey. We raced back, and it was a tie. So, we had agreed that whoever won was able to do something to the other, so now we both get to.

Uh oh, I know exactly what she is going to do. Bella Barbie. Dang it!

**Alice Point of View.**

_"Guys, meet Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen." _Bella said, and then I stepped out from behind her.**  
**

I looked at Isabelle, my older sister, she had tears forming in her eyes, and she looked at me in disbelief. I just looked around at all of my family, recognizing everyone, knowing who everyone in the room, and I was ready for everybody to crowd me, and for Isabelle to come running and knock me over. But, I was ready to rip her to shreds no matter how close to me she was.

_"You LIAR! That is not my sister. Why would you do this to me! WHY! How dare you! You BITCH!"_

I looked at her, then started shaking my head and took one step back. She was really going to say that to her. After what had already happened to her, she does not need this. She just had barely gotten over losing Edward to Rosalie, and getting things straight with them and Ness, and her Emmett and Nessie are only starting to get better, and she had to go and do this to Bella.

_"NO! You are the bitch! How dare you insult my niece and sister! You have NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HER! YOU ARE CRUEL, I can't believe I called you my sister, come on Isabella, lets go." _I started off madly, my voice only a little bit higher than it was normally, then at the middle, my voice started to get so high that by then, I was screaming at her. And in the end, I just softened up and spoke sweetly to Bella.

She walked over to me shaking, and I took her hand, leading her outside, mouthing for everyine to stay, and then shot daggers at Isabelle, she is no sister of mine. I walked outside to the stables, and trusted that I remembered how to bare-back ride. I jumped on the horse that was next to Bella, it was the one that looked just like mine from years ago. Her name was even Clover like mine, and Smokey, the horse that was next to Clover, was our my real mother's long ago, and it looked just like hers, but it was new, and Bella's.

I jumped on the horse, and everything came back to me. I started going down a trail that daddy and I had made one day before I left for the asylum. I looked to my side, and obviously Bella knew it to. I grabbed her hand, and held it while making sure my other hand was safely on the reign. She had tears forming in her eyes, and she was looking sad.

_"Hey, it is okay. Don't cry please. She was always mean when it came to family. I watched her after I was changed, and I saw how she acted to everyone, don't take it to heart. If what I said wasn't enough for her, then she can believe what she wants, and all of the Cullen's can leave." _I said to her, meaning everything that I said.

Right now I don't want to be her sister, right now, I want to be like a second, or well third, mother to her, like the great-aunt that I should have been to her, and that is what I will do. I will be the one that needs to help her since she doesn't have any one else, and she knows me personally better than anyone else, except for Jasper. And I know her, she tells me everything, even the stuff that she is to afraid to tell mom or anyone, she tells me, and that makes me so happy.

She dried the small tears that had only just started to gather in her eyes, and nodded. We both rode until we got to a little beach, and then we tied up Clove and Smoke to the tree. We walked to the shore line, and then we rolled up our pants,, took off our shoes, and then we just put our toes in the water.

I felt a funny feeling roll over me, and she said that she was turning me into a 'human' and then my eye sight suddenly got very bad. I laughed a small barely there laugh, and then muttered something along the lines of 'wow, human's are blind'. She nodded again, and then we both slowly laid the human bodies, that took over, so to speak, our bodies, down on the ground.

I told her everything that I could now remember clearly about my human life, then she told me all about hers. We got back on our horses, and made a bet, that whoever won the race got to chose what they could do to the other. She just nodded, like she seemed to be doing a lot now, and then I said go. We both took off, and we rode the horses as fast as only a true Brandon could.

I smiled, and then we raced as fast as we could, and it was a tie. Yes, that means that we get to both do something to each other. I get to play Bella Barbie!

At least while we are doing this it will give her time to cool off. She really didn't deserve what Isabelle did to her, and I don't want to even see her right now. I really just want for everything to get better, and staying here might be the answer, or it may be worse, we will just have to wait and see.


	7. Fresh Wounds Healed? Maybe Not

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.**__**Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**_

_**I would like to thank everyone for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys are so nice, and I just say thank you.**_

_**Chapter 7: Fresh wounds, healed or not?**_

* * *

_**Previously On Broken Angel - I really just want for everything to get better, and staying here might be the answer, or it may be worse, we will just have to wait and see.**_

Isabelle Point of View.

_"Guys, meet Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen."_

Several gasps were sounded through out the house, whether they were for because they believed her or not, I didn't know.

_"You LIAR! That is not my sister. Why would you do this to me! WHY! How dare you! You BITCH!"_ I screamed at her. More gasps sounded than the last time, and I just didn't care, she could not really expect me to believe that, and anyone who did, well they are fools..

_"NO! You are the bitch! How dare you insult my niece and sister! You have NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HER! YOU ARE CRUEL, I can't believe I called you my sister, come on Isabella, let's go." _The fake Alice said, and though she looks just like the real Alice, and is her height, and has the same voice, and temper, and actions, and, well, she is just like the real Alice, she will never be my twelve-year-old little sister getting shipped of to the Insane Asylum.

Alice grabbed her hand, and then mouthed for everyone to stay, and then she glared daggers at me, and mouthed 'You are not the same sister I had in 1923.' She said, reminding me of how sweet I always was, and how that was the year that she got sent away, well, the year the real Alice got sent away.

I just watched Isabella in disbelief, she was really stupid. I can't believe her, how dare she try to make me believe things such as my sister coming back, there was no way! She had gone missing from the asylum, so what makes anyone think that they ban just sat that she is back from the living dead? Does she just hate me? I saw the fake Alice's eyes gather with tears, then just as quick as they came, they were home again.

She shook her head, and backed up, something the real Alice would do when she was sad or mentally hurt. I looked at her, and she looked murderous, I don't know why, but I know that she was a total rip-off. I saw Bella doing the same thing, the liar! She doesn't deserve anything but hate, she gets knocked-up, then she cheats, but the Cullen coven thinks that the stupid Edward messed with them.

I am no that foolish, and I don't care either way. How could she lie about something like this! I feel nothing, no sorry, not regret, not even happiness, I felt absolutely nothing. I waited until I was sure that they were out of ear shot then said what I wanted to.

**3rd Person Point of View.**

_"Can you believe that she was such a liar! I mean really, no one believes her. What, were we supposed to believe her that Edward had that stupid little gift, and really, what about the baby, probably just got knocked up as a human by cheating and passed it off as Edwards, then when he got tired of the liar, Emmett here got stuck with her." _Isabelle spoke out loud.

_"YOU BITCH!" _Bella's brother, Jasper, the God of War, screamed at her, regaurding her previous statement.

_"DON'T TALK BOUT MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY"! _Renée, Carlisle, Phil, and Esmé all yelled at the exact time.

_"HOW DARE YOU!" _Emmett yelled at Isabelle, probably talking about the baby, and Bella.

_"OKAY! SETTLE DOWN!" _Edward said, and everyone stared at him like he had two heads.

He just waited until everyone was normal, and everyone was looking at him, not talking anymore.

_"Okay, now before any of you say anything at all, I do not still love Bella, and truly never did, but she, no offense, but even out of Esmé, was the nicest soul and human being and vampire I had ever met, ever gracious about us, and even the time I cheated, she still remained faithful, not so much as talking to one other guy outside of the family in a wrong way at all. I did indeed make her have sex with Emmett, and she did really have Renesmee Carlie with him, but thought it was mine because of what I did._

_"She was always smart, beautiful, caring, and just all around the nicest person I had ever meet, she just was not enough for me, and was not even my true mate, Rosie was. I just wanted her for the silence, and that is what she provided. I know now that what I did was wrong, and even worthy of death in some people's eyes, probably most of you would agree. I did not mean to hurt her, and I never meant for her to find out like she did, in all honesty, I never was going to have her find out._

_"I know that what I did was wrong, and I am owning up to it, not for my sake or to sound like the hero, because I know I never will be. I am only doing this for the sake of Bella. She has had to go through so much because of me in the past few days, and I will not listen to her being called a liar and a bitch by some of the only family she has left after her real father died, and only because someone is too thick to realize that she was not lying. Bella would never lie about anything._

_"So, I will say this once and once only, anyone that calls Bells a liar, they are as good as dead, and I am sure that at least one person will agree with me, so, who does agree with me?"_

_"I do!" _Carlisle, Esmé, Phil, Renée, Sharon, Ramon, Cassidy, and Justin all said at various times.

_"Me, too!" _Screamed Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie (Surprisingly, then she said that if Edward was going to, then so was she, no matter how much she disliked her as a human, she really doesn't have a problem with her now), Lacy, Macy, Stacie said.

_"Me three!" _ Blake, Ethan, and Lillian told everyone, standing their ground, making no room for argument.

_"I will." _Luke, Jake, Josh, and Blake admitted, sounding like they were telling some big secret.

_I agree!" _Nick, Jenna, and Josie all said, agreeing with either their partner, or their parents.

_"I will definitely stand by you, and all the others." _Ross said, not taking his mate Isabelle's side. She looked at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

_"I am sorry honey, but I can see that he and the others are telling the truth. I know that she is Mary-Alice, and whether you can see it or not, I do, and I will take the right side."_

Isabelle was defeated, and totally out numbered. She sighed. _M__aybe they were right, maybe I just wanted to believe something that wasn't true, and I wanted for something to be real, and didn't think that it was real, and I guess that I just wanted it to be real, and was so depressed about it still that I was trying to think that it was only a game, and not real, _Isabelle thought to herself.

They all could hear heard Alice and Bella coming back, and Isabelle felt like apologizing, but now was not the time, as Edward had said, the wound is still to fresh for both of the girls at the time, and they will only try to fight. I made no move to say anything to them as they came in the house, laughing and holding hands, just like me and her used to do. Bella went over to Stacie and asked for Renesmee, who went all to willingly into her mothers safe arms.

_So, maybe today was too soon to apologize, but_, Isabelle said to herself truthfully, _I will not try to stay away, and I will have my sister, and great-granddaughter talking to me, just like the thing even happened._ Isabelle just said good night, and Bella, like they all had learned she always did, turned the lot into 'humans' so to speak, so they could fall asleep. Ross followed behind Isabelle.

_I really want to fix things with both of the girls, and will stop at nothing to do so in a few days, after they have settled down a bit, _Isabelle thought before falling asleep.


	8. Family Repaired Somewhat

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 - Family... Repaired.. somewhat.**

* * *

3rd Person Point of View. (After Isabelle went to bed.)

Esme just sat on the couch. She was feeling proud, proud for all of the people standing up for Bella in the house. She was also proud that Edward owned up to his mistake, and said the nice things about Bella. Carlisle, was the same, but was still mad at Edward for doing the said punishable things.

Jasper was so mixed full of emotions that he couldn't tell whose was whose; He felt sorrow, sadness, humiliation, love, happiness, neutral, joy, disbelief in the slightest, and a mixture of many other feelings. He was just so packed, and was lucky that his feelings of a bit of gratitude to Edward and the others was there, and his sadness for what that cruel woman did to his sister and him mate.

Emmett was, well just to say bluntly honest, pissed. He was mad that she would say such things to Bella, and about Bella, and about Alice, and even about Renesmee. He felt like ripping off her head, but, that would not really help the current situation. He was only a smidge of thankful for Edward, and even less for Rosalie, and they didn't gain back his trust, only a temporary pleasant felling towards them from him.

All the rest of the people were just normal, no special feeling, not anything out of the ordinary. Everyone started slipping off to bed, and they were slowly falling asleep, one by one with Bella's extraordinary gift. The Cullen coven decided to finally go to bed, and Esmé and Carlisle stayed in one room, the one next to Bella, Emmett, and Renesmee's on the left.

On their left, was Edward and Rosalie, where Bella had forced their bubbles into it, and in their guest room. On the right of Bella's room was Jasper and Alice, and it was only them on that hall, and the others were on different floors. As Esmé and Carlisle passed, they heard that Alice was already in her room, as was Bella. Nessie was asleep along with Alice and Bella. Jasper and Emmett bid them good night, just as Edward and Rosalie did to the rest of them before they were forced in their rooms.

Everyone went into their own rooms, and they fell asleep, ready, or maybe not so ready, to face the next day.

* * *

_Emmett Point of View. (The next day.)_

I woke up to my arm slung lazily over Bella's waist, and her biting her lip gently. She was still asleep, ans Nessie was just stirring. I went over to her crib, and grabbed out something I hopped would match good enough for Alice to approve. I tried to decided whether to choose the royal blue dancing leotard with a thin strap on one shoulder, and another strap with a bow on it that had a silver jewel in the middle, it also had a sticky-outy tutu with light pink lining and rhinestones going down the while tummy and back and sides, or a light pink dancing leotard with a v-neckline, and it had a sticky-outy tutu and had rhinestones on the chest part that ended at the sides, the arms for the outfit went down to right below the elbows.

I looked at the outfits, then at my daughter. Her dark auburn hair mixed with the little black streaks, she was so adorable, and her blue eyes, the color of the Destin, Florida beach water. I decided on the blue outfit. I also grabbed a pair of black tight, and a pair of royal blue ballet flats with to strings that cris-crossed behind the ankle, and then tied in the front to make a bow. I made sure that the strings would not come undone, and that the shoes were comfortable on her and would not fall off.

I grabbed her up, and noticed that I was still human. I heard the sound of things clattering around downstairs, and went to inspect. When I got down there, I noticed that it smelled strongly of food, and as a vampire, it would normally stink, but it smelled delicious right now. I went into the kitchen, that was absolutely huge, and saw Isabelle making food. She must have heard me enter because she turned around.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but like she was just scared to say anything. I smiled at her, not completely forgiving, just trying to get the point across. She went and turned around, back to the food, and gestured me over to her. She looked at me. She was smiling apologetically and then she went and smiled at Nessie, not daring to do anything other than that.

_"Emmett, I know that I was wrong in saying all of those things to Bella and Alice, and about Bella and Alice, and especially Renesmee, she had nothing to do with this, just because I was in denial for everything. I just hope that you can understand where I am coming from. I haven't seen my sister in about one-hundred and thirteen years, since she was eight, and now, here she is, showing back up at our old house, and she was now a what.. seventeen year old that was turned into a human. It is hard for me, and I was just in denial, thinking it was just a sick joke._

_"I realized it wasn't. IL will apologize to them, and I will mean it with all of my heart, but, I will not do anything yet, at least not until they have calmed down. I know my sister, and if Bella is anything like her, then I am sure I will want to wait. But, until then, I just want you to know that I am truly sorry."_

I smiled, even as a human, I could tell that she meant it, and I believed her one-hundred percent. I told her okay, then asked what she was making.

_"I am cooking a down-home southern breakfast. Normal, Blueberry, and Chocolate chip pancakes, with grits, sausage, bacon, fried bologna, bisscuts, and gravy."_

I looked around and saw like forty pieces of bacon, two pots full of grits, a plate with at least forty pieces of sausage, thirty chocolate chip pancakes, thirty blueberry pancakes, thirty normal pancakes, a pan with about sixty biscuts on it, and a ton of butter, and syrup. I smiled, and looked at what she was doing now. She was making gravy, homemade, just like everything else except the sausage and bacon and grits.

She handed me a biscut and told me to sample it. I took a bite, and the biscut almost like melted in my mouth, it was soft and chewy, but not under-cooked, and it was lightly browned. I told her how amazing the food was, and she smiled and said thank you. She asked if she could give Ness some, and I told her sure. She gave Ness a bite of the biscut, and Ness showed me and her a black board with "Yummy!" On it. If possible, her smile grew wider.

She asked if I could help set the table, to which I gladly applied my services. Once the table was set, we brought over all of the food, and then went in the living room, where we talked and let Nessie play with the toys that Bella had brought, plus some that they had from when Lacy, Macy and Stacie were babies.

_"Who picked out Nessie's outfit?"_

_"Actually, I did. Alice has gotten to me."_

_"Ahh, yes Alice always one for fashion. Well, she certinly looks adorable, you did a good job."_

I thanked her, and then we just talked about Alice when she was little, and how she used to bite her lip, and she would do that when she slept, and almost any time really. She just said so much things, and about the family, and she was actually very nice, and she smiled at Ness when she clapped at Mickey mouse while playing with country Barbie.

Finally, all at the same time, everyone got up, all of the Pannell's, who I found out were called the Brandon's. They were all coming and behind then were all of the Cullen's and Bella was last. She ran right over by Nessie and I and Alice was right next to her. She just sat down. Isabelle announced that there was breakfast and everyone went and ate.

Even Alice and Bella thanked them, and all of the rest of us as well. Everyone was going to go out and go to the beach, and play soccer and then play vollyball. No one objected, and was going to play with Lacy, Macy, and Stacie. They don't like to play games like that anyway. Everyone had on a swimsuit but them. Bella had gotten on a little royal blue sweetheart neckline strapless bikini top with the matching bikini bottoms that seemed a bit to small.

She had on a pair of shorts that were blue jeans and had holes in them a bit, they were also to short, and looked like they had been cut from jeans to shorts, she also had a pair of blue flip-flops. So, the girls brought Renesmee out side to the park on the beach, not far from where we were. Bella gave us some human traits. The seeing, hearing, and the abilitly not to get sunburned, but we still had the normal human skin, it was just as hard as a vampires, so we couldn't get a sunburn; she did the same thing for Ness also. And, I found out that we even get our eye color back.

We were on the beach now, and all of the people that knew how to ride a horse rode with those who didn't.

So, all of the Brandon's rode on a horse, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I did as well. Jasper took Rosalie, Alice took Edward, Bella took Carlisle, and I took Esme. Of course, eve with Rensemee in Carlisle's arms on the back of Bella's horse with his arms wrapped around her, which made me a bit jealous, she was there in a neck and neck tie with Alice. They were the first one's there, followed by Jasper, who was, after about thirty seconds, followed by Isabelle, her aunt Alice, who we are now calling by her middle name, Makenna, Casidy, Renee, and all of the other Brandon's.

Then the last one's that got there were Me, Lacy, Macy, and Stacie. We all put the horses in the horse yard and went back to the beach. We played vollyball first. Bella and Alice were the best and then there was Rosalie, and then Makenna, Cassidy, Renee, Lillian, and Jenna, and then the rest of us. We went on to play soccer, and the best players were the same, Alice, and Bella at the top of the list.

After going swimming, then just laying around, and then even having a campfire and and roasting hot-dogs and marshmallows, making some smores. We all went back to the house, and we watched some movies, mainly the Harry Potter series. We made some progress today, and we grew a little bit closer as a whole. I told Bella in private, about all of the things that Edward said, the rest of the family said, and even what Isabelle said to me.

Bella said that she will believe her if she tells her and Alice some other time. All in all we had a good day, and the whole family bonded. We have made progress and that is a good thing, and I do believe that we will all grow closer with passing time, the only thing holding us back is Alice, Isabelle, and Bella's stubbornness with somethings, but it will get better eventually, I know it will, even with out Alice's gift.


	9. Forgive, Heal, but Never Forget

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**I am sorry for the delay, but with school and tests and my mom took me and my brother to the movies last night, I have been rather busy. But, I am not at the moment, so I will post two chapters, and they might be a bit short, but they are still two chapters more.**

**I would also like to know if anyone would like me to do another story. I am willing to do a Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatric story, a Twilight story for anything other then an Edward/Bella pairing. I think that doing and E/B pairing is pointless. Stephanie Meyer did an amazing job with E/B, so only non-canon pairings. I will also do stories for The Host by Stephanie Meyer. So, just post a comment telling me if you want me to do another story, or PM me, so on with the story.**

**Chapter 9: Forgive and Heal, but Never Forget.**

* * *

_**Previously on Broken Angel: We have made progress and that is a good thing, and I do believe that we will all grow closer with passing time, the only thing holding us back is Alice, Isabelle, and Bella's stubbornness with somethings, but it will get better eventually, I know it will, even with out Alice's gift.**_

Bella Point of View.

I was getting along better now. I am doing better at this house, and Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I are getting to know each other better. I am so glad that we are getting along better. I have learned about their real pasts, and learned what happened to all of them. I learned about Emmett's changing, Jasper being the major, and more about Alice and the IATG, I even learned a bit more about Edward, Rosalie, Esmé, and Carlisle.

I have been, as well, listening to Isabelle trying to decide when to apologize, and I got tired of it, so I just went and asked her to help me make breakfast, and she agreed. So, I am, at the moment, in the kitchen, helping Isabelle prepare breakfast for everyone. She has been trying to decide when to tell me and Ali sorry, but she never could figure out when was the best time; I went up to her room this morning and asked if she wanted to help me make some breakfast, to which she replied yes.

We are currently dipping bread in a mixture of egg, cinnamon, vanilla flavoring, and milk. Then, after it got dipped one of us would put it in the frying pan and cook it lightly browned and then take it out and put it on a huge plate; piling up the amount of perfectly cooked french toast to be consumed. She opened her mouth, and then shut it as if not sure what to say. I acted like I didn't notice it, and she acted like it never happened.

_"Bella, I am so sorry, beyond what you can even imagine. I feel like the worst person in the planet, or universe. I feel like I ruined everything that was building up between you and I. I was just getting to know you, and I didn't want it to go away. I just.. I just want you to see where I am coming from. The last time that I saw Alice, she was a twelve year old getting shipped away from here; then she escaped from the IATG and we never heard of or from her again, she was only sixteen then. _

_"Then, you come here, come back home, with a different coven, a different last name, under the circumstances, and you had a child as a vampire. I was shocked, but I pushed it to the side, you were just like your great aunt Alice, so much like her indeed. You did everything the same. I was so surprised when you still remembered how to ride a horse, you were a true Brandon. _

_"And, after that, you called a meeting, and then presented us with Alice, she looked just like she did with the pictures of her sixteen year-old self, but in vampire form. She even acted like her, protective, motherly, very nice, caring, just like you in many ways. Then when she stood up to me, choosing your side over mine, it hurt, even though I thought that she was a fake, it hurt._

_"Then when she raced you, and everything after that, Edward standing up for you, Jasper telling us what happened, Esmé, Carlisle, and surprisingly even Rosalie agreed, then Emmett nearly killed me for insulting you and Nessie behind your back, I finally came to terms with it when my own mate and husband chose your side over mine, I realized that I was wrong. Now, all I want to do, is to say sorry. I don't expect to be forgiven, for if I was you I would never forgive myself, but you really needed to hear that."_

I smiled, that was very brave, and although it will be hard to forgive her, I will. She does not have to have this burden on her shoulders, but I will always remember this, for you can forgive and heal, but you can never forget.

_"Great-grandma Isabelle, I don't care what happened anymore, what is in the past, is in the past, and what we have to worry about is the present and future. I will forgive you, even though it hurts because every scar can be healed, but I will never forget this."_

She smiled and thanked me. We both stopped what we were doing and hugged each other, crying and laughing at the same time. I was happy that we had finally made up, and that we could start over fresh, and get to know each other better. I just smiled, and then we both heard someone coming into the kitchen, we turned around to find none other than...


	10. Happiness

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Happiness.**

* * *

_**Previously on Broken Angel: I just smiled, and then we both heard someone coming into the kitchen, we turned around to find none other than...**_

Bella Point of View.

Alice. She was standing in the corner of the kitchen now, and she was just staring at us, looking happy and sad at the same time. I asked if she heard and she just nodded. I smiled, and she looked at me, then to Isabelle. I heard Isabelle say, in a weak voice.

_"Alice..."_

Ali nodded, then before my eyes, they were hugging and crying and just enjoying being back together, and I ran over to the stove to finish the cooking. I told them to go ahead and go talk to each other, and get on better terms, they are, after all, sisters.

I finished up the breakfast and got the table set, then put the food on it. I excused myself, and went up to mine and Emmett's room. I walked in and saw that it was only about five o'clock. Jeez, that is early... I looked over at Nessie in her crib, she was an angel, a sleeping angel, and I was lucky that she was not broken like I could still say I was. She was a beautiful angel, just like me, and just like Emmett, and just like a vampire.

I looked at Emmett. He was uncovered, and only in a pair of boxers, no shirt. He had an eight pack and had the most defined muscles ever, oh my gosh. I know what Rosalie saw in him. Why would she cheat on this, the picture of Emmett, laying in my bed with only boxers on, definition of perfect. I stopped myself, no! Do not think of Emmett that way! But, why?!

He is single, you are single, he is hot, you are a beautiful vampire, it would be more ethical for their child if they were together. I sighed. To bad he doesn't think of me that way though. I looked at him, and he was just laying in the bed, asleep. He sighed, and then said one thing. Bella. He said my name. Is that a good thing or a bad thing.

I saw his eyes flutter open, and he looked at me, I then noticed what I was wearing. A pair of royal blue boy shorts and a strapless white fitted sweetheart neckline shirt. His eyes popped out of his head almost, then he said what I never thought he would.

_"Babe, what are you doing up so early, come lay down and get some more sleep."_

I just nodded, and walked over to the bed. He smiled, and I lie down and covered up. I relaxed and set my head on the pillow. Not less than three seconds later, he had me on my back, and was, I have on clue why, giving me a massage. I moaned and he stopped for a fraction of a second, then he started back up again with getting the lotion and everything.

He pulled my shirt up over my head, leaving me in my little light blue lace bra. He just kept going, and rubbed all over my back, then my shoulders an neck. After an hour long massage, and the lotion drying, I was to tired to put my shirt back on, and frankly, I think that Emmett preferred it this way, and really, I did to.

I got back under the covers, and was about to go to sleep, when Emmett flung his arm around my waist, and put his hand on my stomach, then he pulled me closer to him, and I was content, but I was still a bit guilty feeling for doing this when we had both only had about a week, and we are technically 'brother and sister' in a sense.

But, then again, so are Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Edward. So, it isn't as weird. I fell asleep, with Emmett's arms around me, and I was happy, I just hoped he was to and I wasn't just some weird girl who tries to get with everyone.

_**Alice Point of View.**_

So, Isabelle and I had made up, and noticed it was only five o'clock. We had talked, and I was so happy to finally have my real blood sister back. We headed up the stairs, me going to the Cullen's floor, the fifth floor, and her going to the sixth. We both walked past Emmett and Bella's room in time to hear Emmett call her Babe, and to watch what was going on.

The door was slightly open, and we saw everything. I watched until they both fell asleep, after Emmett had kissed Bella's forehead sighing and saying, 'I love you Bella. What is wrong with me.' I smiled, and then when we walked away, I told Isabelle that I was an awesome match maker, and I told her that they deserve to be happy together no matter what the cost.

I was happy because after all that has happened to the two of them, they deserve what ever happiness they can get, and if being with each other is what makes them happy, then they should. Plus, it would be better for Renesmee that way. I am happy that they both figured out that they liked each other, and it was a special moment to me to be able to know that they are happy together, even with out being together.

Everything is finally coming back together, and even thought I know that nothing is perfect forever, I do know that, for now, it is and it should be like this for a while, I just hope nothing, or no one, interferes.


	11. Faith, Hope, and Love

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**I was thinking of doing a few more chapters, maybe two or three, and then have Renesmee start growing up, turning one and talking and then just have her growing up and Emmett and Bella's relationship develop.. Yes, No.. Oh, and if anyone wants another story, just comment, or P.M with you suggestions for the story and what the main two characters should be.**

**Also, just to clear things up, Nessie grows at a human pace, she is only five months old now, but she can still be affected by Bella's gifts, and she knows how to use her own gift of projecting her memories. I just wanted to get that cleared up, and if you have any more questions, just review or P.M.**

**Chapter 11: Faith, Hope, and Love.**

* * *

**_Previously on Broken Angel - Everything is finally coming back together, and even thought I know that nothing is perfect forever, I do know that, for now, it is and it should be like this for a while, I just hope nothing, or no one, interferes._**

Emmett Point of View.

Right now, I wish I had Edwards gift, the mind reading one, because I really want to know what Bella is thinking. Even though her shield blocks his gift, so really it would be of no use, but it is good to dream; I guess it would be called hope though because vampires can't exactly dream unless Bells uses her gift...

Either way, I want to know what Bella is thinking. I had just given her a massage, and I took off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but the piece of material that was supposed to be boy shorts, and her bra. And, she didn't even put her shirt back on... I was happy, but at the same time, I had no clue what was going on.

Bella hasn't shown the slightest bit of interest in me, and she has had plenty of time to, but yet now, when all I had on was boxers, and my shirt was off, she leaves her shirt off. Think about how that worked out for me, I like her more than a little, and she was wearing only a pair of shorts that are as small as a bikini, and a bra, a strapless bra.

Then she gets as close as she can to me while I had no shirt on, and wrapped the blankets around us... It wasn't the ideal thing to be doing right then, but hey, it is better than nothing. So, I do want to know why she did it, and what she thinks of me. I just want to know what goes around in Bella's pretty little head. Has she finally developed feelings for me? I sure hope so.

_But it is still to soon._ A voice in my head spoke. _ Not for me! _ I tried to reason, talking to myself._ Yes, but for her it is. _ I tried to ignore it, but it was somewhat true._ I don_'t _care!_ I said, I really do, but I really like her... _She will. _ Okay, now this is getting out of hand..._ No, she likes me now. _ I said to myself, almost like I was still trying to convince myself._ What if she was just drunk? _ The voice asked, stupid voice!_ Shut up! _I screamed, and that was the end of me talking to myself.

I just can't believe that I was this worked up over a girl. Me, Emmett Cullen, worked up and TALKING OT MYSELF, all because of the mother of my daughter that really wasn't even supposed to be mine... Well, this was awkward, but I do think that in time she might like me back. I can hope at least, right? Well even if she was really drunk last night, I still got to hold her.

I forced myself out of the bed, and as I got up so did Bella. She was smiling at me, and then she looked down and blushed, I realized that we were just staring at each other for a good three minutes probably, and I know that me staring at her was worth it, no matter how little the time. I just wish I could hold her, love her, call her mine, be the perfect family Ness should have, and I am determined to get it. God forbid that she would have a step-parent, I would die before another man was in her life out side of Bella's immediate family, meaning the Denali's, the Cullen's, and the Brandon's.

She walked over to the closet, still in nothing but her shorts and bra, and picked out Nessie an outfit. She got her into a cute little 'Daddy's Princess' bubble gum pink shirt with a matching pink skirt and black leggings underneath it and a pair of midnight black baby shoes, that had a little bow on the bottom. It looked adorable to me, and I was glad that it was so easy for her to decide.

I went into the closet by Bella, and tried ot decide what to wear. I thought this was easy, Bella and Alice made it look like the easiest thing to do in the world. Why can't they teach me how to do this? Oh, yeah, because every time that they tried to, I got bored and left after Alice had flung things at me to wear around the house. I just stared at the clothes, almost as if I was expecting something to literally jump out at me.

Well, I got what I was asking for, stupid mind readers. Bella had flung a pair of faded and ripped dark wash jeans and a button up plaid shirt. I was surprised, and just huffed and walked away to change. When I got out, Bella was already changed into a pair of shorts that looked like the had been cut with scissors and a strapless blue plaid shirt that was tight around the top, but at the torso had a black belt and flared out to just above the bottom of the shorts.

I was just ready to see what today holds for the family. And, that is where the whole everyone back to vampire thing came into play, we all want to be able to race and do stuff, train for god only knows what. Wait, what is going to happen today? I don't know, but lets go find out, Emmett. I ran down the steps, and then walked into the huge living room, Bella holding Nessie. I suggested that we go out and play with her today.

Bella accepted, and we left, grabbing coats for us, and everyone that was not going, was going to be at the house was cleaning, and cleaning the house, and doing a bunch of stuff for the house, stuff that appearently we were not aloud to be there to see. So, we got to the park and took her out.

Bella and I were putting on the 'loving teen parents' act, but I felt something more, when I was putting my arm around her, holding her hand, playing with her hair, just doing anything small or big, it felt different for me, and hopefully it did for her to. We stayed at the park almost all day and kept Ness from getting a sun burn some how. Oh, yeah, Bella's gift was how.

We stayed and played, going on the slides, me putting Ness on my shoulders and going across the monkey bars, putting her in the swings, and I think the thing she had the most fun on, nearly gave her mother a heart attack. Bella was going on the tire swing, and had started to push herself when Nessie started reaching to her. I handed Bella our child, and she was holding her, I started to push them, and Bella nearly ripped my head off, but Nessie just put her hands in the air and started giggling...

When we got done, we went out to a little resturaunt and ate, Bella making us 'human'. I enjoyed it, and when we got back in the car, she rested her hand on the little arm rest attached to the seat. I was just doing the same thing while my other hand was on the wheel of my jeep. She reached over and grabbed my hand, her tiny smooth hand fitting perfectly into my big rough one.

I loved spending time with them in public, because the more we did, the more I got to physically touch Bella. I think that with time she should be better with me, and actually want a relationship from me, and maybe that is to much to ask right now, but a guy can only try. Faith, Hope and Love. The key to any relationship in my opinion, along with Honesty, Responisbility, and just being there for the woman you love, no matter what she has with her, and on matter what hapened in the past. It is how my mother raised me, and that is how I will treat any woman.

I looked back to see Renesmee asleep. Of course, with Bella being from here, there was country music playing. It was a song that I had heard a few times before, on time it was Jasper singing it to Ali. I smiled, and began to sing along with the song, knowing that it was true to me, and surprised that I remembered all of the words. It was Wanted by Hunter Hayes.

**You know I'd fall apart without you.  
I Don't know how you do what you do what you do.  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you**

**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**  
**But it's more than one and one makes two**  
**Put aside the math and the logic of it**  
**You gotta know you're wanted too**

**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**  
**Wanna kiss your lips**  
**I wanna make you feel wanted**  
**And I wanna call you mine**  
**Wanna hold your hand forever**  
**And never let you forget it**  
**Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah**  
**And you get that all the time, I know you do**  
**But your beauty's deeper than the make-up**  
**And I wanna show you what I see tonight...**

**When I wrap you up**  
**When I kiss your lips.**  
**I I wanna make you feel wanted**  
**And I wanna call you mine**  
**Wanna hold your hand forever**  
**And never let you forget it**  
**'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**As good as you make me feel**  
**I wanna make you feel better**  
**Better than your fairy tales**  
**Better than your best dreams**  
**You're more than everything I need**  
**You're all I ever wanted**  
**All I ever wanted**

**And I just wanna wrap you up**  
**Wanna kiss your lips**  
**I wanna make you feel wanted**  
**And I wanna call you mine**  
**Wanna hold your hand forever**  
**And never let you forget it**  
**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**  
**Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**You'll always be wanted.**

As the song ended I looked over to Bella smiling, she was mouthing the words. Another song came on, and she started to cry before the music even started, and as I went to change it, she swatted my hand away. I just went back to driving. The music came on, and she started singing. I just listened to her singing and was stunned, I never knew she could sing so well. The song was Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood.

**Little boy six years old  
A little to use to being alone.  
Another new mom and dad, another school, another house that'll never be a home.  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile there on his face.**

**This is my temporary home.  
It's not where I belong  
****Windows and rooms that were passing through.**

**This is just a stop.  
On the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home.**

**Young mom on her own.  
****Needs a little help go nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job looking for a way out  
Cuz' a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Some day we'll find a place here in this world.  
**

**This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that were passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where were going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is our temporary home...**

**Old man hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me I'll see you all one day  
He looks up and says I can see god's face  
**

**This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop  
On the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my  
Temporary home  
**

By the end of the song she was in tears, and I was almost right there with her. How she must have felt when she had to witness one of her best friends being taken away from everything he loved, just to live with another strange family. How she felt when she was raising Ness, with no help from Edward or any of us, because Edward wouldn't let us see her, and he made it okay in all of our heads, how she had to have her and her mother living like that after they moved away from Charlie. How she felt when Charlie died, I feel so bad for her now.

And then, the last song came on, and so help me god if I wasn't going to freaking pee myself laughing. We were sitting in the driveway right in front of the house, and another Carrie Underwood song came on.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheat

She sang Before He Cheats. The whole blonde part and everything, I was beyond laughing, and it was beyon hillarious to Bella and I, she just smirked her sexy little smirk, and then I went on a different channel on the radio, and One Direction was on, the song was I would. I laughed again, and then Bella looked like it all clicked.

She started to sing her version, the one about her life I would say that the song was about her and Jacob Black, the werewolf from the LaPush Reservation, back when Edward left her the first time. She changed things like the tattoo's part to rhinestones, and I walk in alone in the rain, to I walk with wolves to the Rez.. a bunch of things that were just silly, but true.

We went into the house to find a fuming Edward and Rosalie, but the rest were just waiting for us to return. When we got into the house fully, we saw a few people laughing, some people staring off into space, we saw a few lightly conversing, and we even saw some couple making out... I coughed a VERY fake cough, and they all looked.

_"Okay, now what is this supper secret surprise that we had to be gone all day for?"_

I had asked, and Esme, Renee, Alice, and Isabelle all came with. They took us to our room, and we walked into it, the room looked the same. I told them that to. They told us to look around carefully after Bella agreed with me. I looked around more, and Bella shouted that the closet was less full. I then noticed that the baby crib and well... baby everything is gone.

_"UH, guys, what did you do with all of my daughter's furniture?"_

_"Well, just come with us."_

We walked out of the door, and we went into a room that I neevr noticed was right across the hall from ours. They opened the door, and there it was, all of Nessie's furniture, in a room painted in pink, purple, and blue pasteles. It looked just right for our little baby, and I was so happy that they would do that for our family, and for our baby.

We walked in, and Alice took Renesmee from Bella, then she went off to give her a bath then change her and dress her for bed, after which, she put Ness to sleep in her crib in her new room. I smiled at how everything was still going smooth as far as we know. After everyone was asleep, Bella's phone rang.

She picked it up, and it was an unknown phone number. I listened while the person on the other side was silent, and Bella was also. Finally someone spoke up.

_"Hello my dearest Isabella Swan."_


	12. Volturi Princess!

******Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

******Chapter 12: Volturi Princess!**

* * *

**_Previously on Broken Angel - "Hello my dearest Isabella Swan."_****  
**

Bella Point of View.

_"Daddy!" _I shouted as loud as I could, I was so happy!

_"Hello my princess, I had to call you that because uncle Caius was taking care of something for me, and well for the vampire population really, so hey baby girl." _Daddy said to me.

I looked around at the rest of the vampires that had quickly entered the room upon Aro's voice speaking, the Cullen's, including Alice, had a look of confusion written all over their faces, but the Brandon's were perfectly normal. I smiled at the Cullen's and mouthed 'later'. I went back to talking to Aro after laughing at his quick explanation

_"Daddy, guess what, momma kept up with my horse, and she even replaced Ali's, and Renesmee got her own horse, and guess what!" _I shouted.

_"What Bells?" _Daddy said.

_"Renesmee's middle name, you know Carlie? Well, I have decided that if Emmett agrees, maybe we could add in Addie, because you middle name is Adel, and Emmett's middle name is Dale, and I like the name Addie." _I said, talking super fast.

_"I love it baby girl, thank you, so when are you bringing this little family of yours to see me and you uncle's, aunt's, cousins, sister and brother?" _He said, making the idea sound greater than it already was.

_"Hmmm maybe in two days, this weekend, I will take the jet, do you want me to bring all twenty-something people?"_

_"Sure sweetie, whoever you want, just bring the boy, the baby, and your mother for sure, I miss her and you dearly." _He said, sounding sad...

_"Okay daddy, here, momma wants to say bye." _I said to him.

_"I will see you soon dear, I love you!" _My mother screamed into the phone.

_"I love you to honey, good bye princess I love you." _He said into the phone.

_"Love you to daddy, bye." _I said.

I guess it is time for explanations...

I lead them all to the family room, and then everyone was just staring at me. I looked to mom, and she smiled, nodding, encouraging me. I looked at all of them, all confused, well, all the Cullen's confused. No one spoke up, no one said anything, I had no clue how to start...

_"What the hell is going on!"_

_"Okay, so first off, Aro is my birth father, not Charlie, and Phil is not my mom's husband, he is Stacie's."_

_Okay then..."_

_"So, when I was born, I was half-human, half-vampire, like Renesmee in many ways, my power was initially only half as good, I could only absorb by touching the vampire for a while, and then after that, it would only last a little while, of course my shield was my main power, so it never went away. Daddy loved me, and he told my mother to take me away because of that, uncle Caius and uncle Marcus loved me, but it wasn't good for the rest of the vampire population._

_"He sent me into hiding with another hybrid he had heard of, Charlie, and for the longest time I thought he was my real father. I never even heard of the Volturi, and my gifts were hidden to me, until my mother told me about vampires right before moving to forks. I didn't believe her at first, but then you guys came along. Edward couldn't read my mind. It was true, the secret I thought was the biggest thing in the world was true._

_"I tried to get to know you all better, and when Edward and I got married, and Charlie died a day after meeting Nessie, the Volturi found out after I went crying to my mother. She told the guard, who came here after that, trying to 'start a fight', but really, daddy just wanted to see his 'all grown up' daughter, and his grand baby, who he thought could never be made by a half-breed and a vampire._

_"After the confrontation, my mom took me away for that week or so that I was gone. We went to Volterra, and daddy and my uncles and aunts told me the truth, and I was totally dumbfounded, I didn't know how to comprehend it, and I threw a fit, storming of to my tower, and crying myself to sleep. I ended up in daddy's arms in the middle of a night, having a nightmare of when Edward left the first time, mixed with the first and many times he cheated on me, and I knew._

_"I went home after that, I kept in contact with him, even tried Skype a few times, he barely knew how to work it. I found out about Edward and Rosalie, who he wants dead and when daddy wants something, it is done, then told him, and he said he would stay rational for now, but made me promise to see him with Emmett and Nessie at the least soon. _

_"When I just called him, well, he said hey to momma, and said that in two days we would be there because he brought the private jets. Oh, and Phil was only a fake with mom to give me an excuse to go to Forks and meet you guys because apparently someone knew this was going to happen somehow and it was a good idea. And then until you found out, they had to pretend, much to daddy's disliking. Oh, so I am also the Volturi's only princess, which means I am the vampire world's princess."_

They all looked different, poor Jasper... I smiled and clapped, telling them that it was it, and to pack, that we would leave early tomorrow morning. Everyone looked at me, and started laughing, well, the Brandon's minus Alice did. Wow, we really need to figure out which side she and I are on...

_"OOOOHHHH!"_

Alice screamed. I looked at her, having the same vision. I looked at everyone.

_"The Cullen's and Brandon's will now be the Volturi. And everyone agrees!"_

Ali and I both said, and everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

_"No, not like that, we will not work for them, they just want us to have their name, and everyone agrees, they even offer for Carlisle, Ross, and I to rule the America's and Africa, and we all agree!"_

Ali and I start saying together, but branching off at the end, and everyone smiles, then we all group hug, for why? I have no clue. I smile and we all go to pack. I run up to my room, and start packing. Emmett comes in and walks up to the closet. He is breathing on my neck, and not moving, just standing there.

I have already had this vision, and I know how it is going to end up, so why not get it over with. I whip around and pull him down going up on my tip-toes, and kiss him as hard as I can. I smile thinking of the One Direction song Kiss You... I just kiss him, and after a second, he responds, picking me up and pushing me against a wall. I pull away to breath, and he looks like he needed it to. I quickly was out of his grasp and in the closet packing and he was still standing there.

I smirked and he told me to wipe the smirk off of my 'sexy little lips'. So, I did as I was told, pretty soon I had both mine and his bags packed, and I was in Renesmee's room packing her clothes, singing to her to get her to go to sleep. I had her stuff packed in no time, and got all of the stuff into the jeep while Jake and Josh loaded up their Hummer, and we headed off to the Private Jet to get things packed up so all we have to do is drive there tomorrow and leave.

When we got there, we vampire unpacked and repacked, and then drove home, so we could take the cars tomorrow to get there, so we were all set. We drove back to the house in comfy silence, and then went up to our room. Emmett went and got in the shower, and I changed into boy shorts and a Nike brand sports bra, settling for taking a shower first thing in the morning.

I went a laid myself in our bed, and fell asleep, hearing Emmett turn off the water, feeling him get in bed beside me, turning off the lamp, then he whispered, guessing I was asleep probably.

_"I love you my Volturi Princess."_


	13. I Love You

******Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: I Love You.**

* * *

_**Previously on Broken Angel - **__"I love you my Volturi Princess."_

Emmett Point of View.

If I thought that having to meet Phil, Ross, and the others was bad, who knows what will happen when I meet Aro Volturi, Bella's biological father. I loved Bella, this much was clear, and she was slowly showing me the same thing. After having a make-out session in our room, we had declared or relationship as Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

I smiled as I thought of the make-out session that followed. We were currently in the Jeep, and we had Nessie, Alice, and Jasper all in my Jeep, and the rest either ran or were in one of the two Hummers. Bella was singing along with every song that came on the radio, and she just looked and sounded perfect, peaceful, everything I could ever want, and I pity the fool that tries to take her from me.

I was just pulling onto the road that lead to the jet, and a song that Alice and Bella knew came on. It was a song called Merry Go 'Round.

**If you ain't got two kids by 21,  
****You're probably gonna die alone.  
****Least that's what tradition told you.  
****And it don't matter if you don't believe,  
****Come Sunday morning, you best be there in the front row like you're supposed to.**

**Same hurt in every heart.**  
**Same trailer, different park.**

**Mama's hooked on Mary Kay.**  
**Brother's hooked on Mary Jane.**  
**Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down.**  
**Mary, Mary quite contrary.**  
**We get bored, so, we get married**  
**Just like dust, we settle in this town.**  
**On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go**  
**Where it stops nobody knows and it ain't slowin' down.**  
**This merry go 'round.**

**We think the first time's good enough.**  
**So, we hold on to high school love.**  
**Sayin' we won't end up like our parents.**  
**Tiny little boxes in a row.**  
**Ain't what you want, it's what you know.**  
**Just happy in the shoes you're wearin'.**  
**Same checks we're always cashin' to buy a little more distraction.**

**'Cause mama's hooked on Mary Kay.**  
**Brother's hooked on Mary Jane.**  
**Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down.**  
**Mary, Mary, quite contrary.**  
**We get bored, so, we get married.**  
**Just like dust, we settle in this town.**  
**On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go**  
**Where it stops nobody knows and it ain't slowin' down.**  
**This merry go 'round.**

**Mary, Mary, quite contrary.**  
**We're so bored until we're buried.**  
**Just like dust, we settle in this town.**  
**On this broken merry go 'round.**  
**Merry go 'round.**

**Jack and Jill went up the hill.**  
**Jack burned out on booze and pills.**  
**And Mary had a little lamb.**  
**Mary just don't give a damn no more.**

It had a good meaning I guess, but I was really only listening to the two amazing girls singing, one my sister, and one my girlfriend. Then a song came on that Jasper and I knew, and we sang, we actually sounded pretty good. She's Country, fits our girls perfectly!

**You boys ever met a real country girl? **  
**Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl **

**She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck **  
**Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up **  
**She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama **  
**She's a raging cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach **  
**With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all **

**Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots **  
**She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, **  
**That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country **  
**Brother she's country **

**A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town **  
**Honey dripping honey from the hollerin Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie, **  
**She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover **  
**Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, **  
**Brother she's all **

**Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots **  
**She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, **  
**That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country **  
**Nothin but country **

**(Thick southern drawl) **  
**(Sexy swing and walk) **  
**(Aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now) **

**Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots **  
**Nothin but country **  
**Yea yeayeaaa **  
**She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots **  
**She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, **  
**That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country **  
**Yea she's nothing but country **

**She's all about the country **  
**From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country**

The song went off, and the last one before we got there came on, one we all knew, the sin had good meaning, and I loved it, I guess you could say it is ironic that this song is on now... The name of the song is Remind Me. A song that has girl parts and guy parts, and we sang amazing. If you haven't heard a vampire sing, then you have never heard anything good.

**We didn't care if people stared**  
**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere**  
**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**  
**It's hard to believe that was me and you**  
**Now we keep saying that we're ok**  
**But I don't want to settle for good not great**  
**I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**

**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**  
**Remind me, remind me**  
**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**  
**Remind me, remind me**

**Remember the airport dropping me off**  
**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**  
**I felt bad cause you missed your flight**  
**But that meant we had one more night**

**Do you remember how it used to be_  
[| From: .net |]_**  
**we'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep**  
**Remind me Remind me**  
**Baby remind me**  
**Oh so on fire so in love**  
**that look in your eyes that I miss so much**  
**Remind me, baby remind me**

**I wanna feel that way**  
**[ Yeah I wanna hold you close**  
**Oh If you still love me**  
**Don't just assume I know**

**Do you remember the way it felt?**  
**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**  
**Remind me, remind me**  
**[Yeah remind me**  
**All those things that you used to do**  
**That made me fall in love with you**  
**Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me**

**Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**  
**All those mornings I was late for work**  
**Remind me**

**Oh baby remind me**

Then we went and got out of the car, Jasper grabbing Renesmee and we went onto the huge jet plane, and got all situated. Everyone was in different places and it was closed of bedroom sections. I walked into the section thingy, and we got Renesmee all buckled and watching Dora on my iPad, I refused to have her watch Barney. I sat down by Bella.

I picked her up and placed her in my lap. She turned around and started kissing me, and I hummed in pleasure, and she just giggled, and then turned around.

_"She's beautiful isn't she?" _Bella asked me?

_"Absolutely perfect, just like her mother." _I said, completely truthful.

_"So, what was this about giving her another middle name?" _I asked after a while.

_"We don't have to. It was only a suggestion." _She said fast after that...

_"I love it. That was my mother's middle name. Addie." _I said quietly, remembering a tiny bit about my mother.

_"You really like it?" _She asked.

_"Yes, and it means Nobel in Italian..." _I said to her, giving a chuckle.

She smiled and nodded, then she got back in her seat, laying her feet on the third seat, and I leaned my seat back as far as It would go, and I was really comfortable. Bella lay on her side and she laid her head on my chest, and put her hand on my short, and her other hand was under her head. One of my hands was in her hair, and the other was on her back.

~`~*~`~ Broken Angel ~`~*~`~

I woke up slowly, Bella biting her lip, and her head still on my chest. Somewhere in the process, Renesmee had ended up with the iPad in her lap, asleep, and Bella's hand had made its was under my shirt and resting on my abs, and my hand was under her shirt, on her back, and my other hand was still in her hair. I started slowly rubbing her back with one hand, and she started to stir.

I smiled, and she just woke up, and she looked up at me through her long black eyelashes, and she moved her hand, tracing my abs, she was amazing, and she knew how to agitate me as well. I looked at her, and leaned down, giving her a soft kiss, and then grabbing the iPad.

She begged me to watch the movie Abduction with Jacob Black's half-brother, Taylor Lautner in it. I agreed, and we hooked up the iPad to a T.V in the section that was 95' We turned on the surround sound and watched the movie. It was a surprisingly good movie, and I think it was all together cute. Then she asked me to watch the movie Twilight.

It was our whole life's up to the end of breaking dawn, and that is where Edward left Bella, but they didn't get that part. I asked Bella if she knew who the author of the books that the movie were based off of was, and she said yes. That was her father's best human friend's wife, they knew all about vampires, and Aro gave them permission to write the book, and then it turned into a movie, and people that looked somewhat like us played the people.

Watching all of the movies in a row, I realized how much I 1) Hated Edward for keeping her on such a short leash, 2) Hated Jacob Black for lusting after my girl, and 3) Absolutely hated Rosalie. She was a bitch to my girlfriend and mate, and she was always prissy, she even used me on more than a few occasions that I didn't notice.

Watching the movies, I saw how those two were gone, and it was just weird watching my life like that. Bella and I decided to get all of the Cullen's together and watch these movies in the castle.. We really didn't do anything important after that... I went to get Ness her blood and milk mixture thingy, and when I came back, Bella asked me a question.

SHe asked if I would like to be on the official back up guard for the American Volturi. She said that it would be like the mixture of Jane, Felix, Dimitri, and Alec, but with Me, Jasper, Jake, Alice, and Josh. She said me because of my gift. I asked what gift, and she said that I had the gift of manipulating people however I want. Like Jasper, Alec, Zafrina, and Jane's gift mixed. Then she said Alice because of her visions, which she can make 100 percent absolute, Jasper's gift, which is stronger than mine when he is around, Jake because he can control people's minds, like he reads their minds, changes their thoughts... and Josh because he can manipulate things in nature, making one thing look like another and freeze it.

I agreed with the proposition and she hugged me and kissed me full. I picked her up and pinned her against a wall and she just wrapped her legs around me. I laughed at her eagerness and she just moaned. I took the opportunity and shoved my tongue in her mouth. She replied and our tongue's battled in each other's mouth, and I could tell she turned us back into vampires because I suddenly needed no air.

She ended up winning because she turned me partly human for a while and I didn't disagree. Her tongue tasted so good in my mouth, and I loved it. She was so damn hot, and her mouth was the best thing I have ever tasted... so far...

And then a cry echoed in the room, breaking us apart. It was like the seen from Abduction, except under different circumstances. I laughed a little, and then went over to my daughter to take car of her. I laughed, and then went to change her.

The whole rest of that day was consisted of what we were doing, and then we just went back to sleep and I had my shirt off, Bella was wearing the same type of outfit, and she had he hand on my chest, and she was in my lap, we were now sleeping in the pull out bed, and I just fell asleep, and right before she fell asleep I said I love you, Bella, and she said it back.

Bella finally admitted that she loved me! Yay!


	14. The Farther and Family

******Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight at all in any way at all, not my book or characters.** **Any new characters, ideas, traits, plot twists, or anything else that did not happen, or was not a part of the book, it is all mine... Enjoy!**

******I am sorry for the extended hold on the update, I moved into a new house and there was no internet and we had to wait for anything to get done. I was trying but they don't have it to where you can update from your phone so I am trying to make this chapter really long for all of you. **

**Chapter 14: The Father.. and Family.**

* * *

_**Previously on Broken Angel: Bella finally admitted that she loved me! Yay!**_

Emmett point of View

And, we are in Volterra... uh oh... This was the time that I was NOT ready for, and I hope that it goes at least somewhat okay... But, I am not getting my hopes up. I smiled and looked to her, Bella, and she just giggled, sensing my unease. I watched Renesmee and smiled, watching her show Bella something that was obviously funny.

Having a child was confusing at first like a week ago, but I had already some what been helping Bells take care of Ness, it was different to me when I found out that she was my own and I love her so much more if that is even possible. And, I have admitted to myself that I could not love anything in the world more than her. I love Bella a thousand times more that anything, but Renesmee is first in my eyes.

I is weird to me, they are the only things in my life that matter to me, I would be devestated if anything happened to either of them, but I know that if me and Bells were to split up for some reason, even thought that is highly impossible almost, I would always have Renesmee, Bella wouldn't take her away from me.

I laughed, forgetting everything that was running through my mind, and walked over to her, sliding my arm around her waist. She smiled at the contact, and I smiled even bigger in return. We walked into the main castle room, and the 'secretary' for the Volturi was sitting there. I looked at her, and she glanced nervously around, then she spotted Bella.

_"Princess Izzy!" _she yelled to her. Then ran up to her and hugged her, to which Bella happily replied to after she gave me our child. I just grabbed the baby and watched. Bella came back to me and went to say something, and I laughed as Nessie interrupted her by coughing in an interrupting way and smiled.

_"Natalie, I would like you to meet my boyfriend and Renemee's real father, as my father had told you, Emmett McCarty-Cullen."_

She smiled and said of course she did. I looked to Bella then handed Renesmee over to her. I smiled back and looked to Bella she walked over to me and slid her hand into mine. We walked into the castle with Bella and Natalie leading the way. I made a mental note to ask Bella what happened to Gianna. The last time I heard she was the secretary and was waiting to be turned.

We walked into the throne room, and i was instantly uneasy, I had all of the Volturi guard in the room and they were all looking right at me. Bella ran over to Aro and he jumped up and hugged her. I know right, weird.

THE Aro, the stone cold killer that does what ever he , hugging our 'fragile' little baby Bells. It was quite the sight to see and I didn't know whether to laugh or gasp. So I settled for staying quiet. I just stood there, in the middle of the room h ALL of Bella and Alice's family.

Before I knew what was happening, Bella was back in my arms holding Nessie, and Renee was in Aro's arms. She was crying happily and so was he! Wow, what has the world come to? He was actually crying and hugging and smiling and he was actually happy. Normally Aro is all depressed and sad and crap.

Bella had introduced me and they all liked me a whole lot better than Edward. We we're there for about a week, and in that time, I now had 'the fear of god' kicked into me, something that should have been done to Edward a long time ago and I wish it really had, oh how I wish.

We talked to the family for a few hours, went out, we were the royal family now, and we were the hugest family ever alive at one time. All together with them and the main guard and all of us, we were a total of about fifty people walking around eating food, because of Bella, and talking, catching up with the family, me constantly being asked different questions by all of the guys, and even some of the girls.

After we all talked together and had like an hour, we went back to the castle. After a week we sort of overstayed our welcome and we went back to the rooms and we got all of our stuff and left to go back to the jet so we could leave to go home and go take care of the farm and the horses and crap.

I got annoyed with Edward before we even got on the plane because she he started talking about Bella thinking I couldn't hear him. I swear he needs to be killed soon. It should have already happened, but everyone in the family is to soft to do it, even though we all know it needs to be done. Now we are on a plane back to West Point and I, for one, am happy about it.

I just want to be home again, and have Renesmee sleeping in her bed. Even though she has her own room in the castle, she loves her room in West Point. Oh, and Ross, Bella, and Ramon have to talk about the whole American Volturi thing, and once the main stuff is sorted out, then we have to get all of the guard, the main guard anyway, and decide some more things.

But, for now, we need to just relax and we need to lay back and take care of the house and be the normal family we should. So, we just have to wait and then we can take care of other matters when it comes up. Now; however, is not the time for that, so we will just take it slow and go step by step.


	15. Getting Home

I hopped off the plane at LAX, with my.. just kidding. I got off the the plane with Nessie asleep in my arms and Em's arm around my waist. We walked up to the house to put Ness down for a nap because when I put her down she always wakes up and then we both have to get her to go back to sleep... so yeah.. we are heading to her room.

I missed daddy already, but I had mom and Em, and dthe whole family knew the situation now so I could whine and pout and mope when I missed my dad and not have to hide it.. so that is one good thing but.. besides that.. i don't really know.

He likes Emmett, and him and mom caught up; they called it refreshing their marrige. I called it gross to hear from my bedroom with Emmett. And gross for my daughter to hear.. even though she wont remember it, she still had to hear it so.. and Emmett was laughing about it. I sorta made him sleep in the guest bedroom with the human secretary.. and he went without sex for a few days..

But, we are back to the perfect couple. Happy adn with a baby to take care of, loving each other and providing for our daughter.. we are happy and she is spoiled but not to much and she is just as happy. Which is my mission is to make my daughter happy before anything else is done. So far, I am doing a good job, I just hope it stays like that and she is always happy with me.

So, back to the situation, first we have to get everything inside and settled down. Then we have to start planning out the whole American Volturi and everything else moving so fast in our lives.. and hopefully Edward and Rosalie will stay out of the way as they have been. If not they can go right back to Forks, because my family will not tolerate rude people.

Especially when it is them, because of what they did to me.. well and Emmett, the father of their grandchild/niece/cousin/etc.. so yeah.

I grabbed a few bags and a two suitcases and ran inside at top speed and put waht belong to who where it went and then went back out to see what was left... but nothing was there. So, everyone had taken everything inside already. Oh, okay yay! Hahaha I win!

Well, not really so.. I won the race to put all of the bags away and get done with everything. I walked back inside and went to my bathroom to fix.. well.. um.. my hair. I brushed it and then threw it in a half up-half down style with my bangs down and I walked out and lay on the bed.I closed my eyes for a minute and somewhere in there, I guess I fell alseep.

I was tired. COuld you blame me. On a plane with Emmett AND a crying baby. Not a good mix, and then putting her to sleep, fixing my hair, helping put aways and move things... it take the energy out of a girl. Hahaha. So, good night people, and do not bother me while I am sleeping.


	16. Chapter 16

**Revenge of the Angels**

* * *

"What crime has he committed?"

"He has shown our nature to seven humans, all of whom are now trying to locate us for proof, and tell the humans about us."

"You dare ask for another chance!"

"I'm sorry."

"You will be once your dead my dear." My voice came chilling and bell like. I knew this was not me. I was not like this, my mother taught me better than this. So why can't I just accept that I needed to be nice, better, less cruel?

I sauntered forward, and within three seconds the man was dead. I sent Claire, Alex, Justin, and Fae to kill all of the humans, and then it was over. Just like that, we were back to having nothing to do here.

"My Queen." Ricky bowed to me and said.

"Speak." I announced.

"We have word from King Aro, he has told us to tell you that he would like to see you."

"Okay. Go."

I quickly disappeared into thin air, and appeared back in my grandfather's castle.

"Grandfather." I spoke.

"Ahh, Renesmee, my dear child."

"What is it you want?" I asked.

"We think we are close to finding out the man who killed your family."

"Where is he."

"His name, is Justin Biers."

"Riley Biers.."

"Was his great-grandfather. His grandfather, and father before him wanted their revenge, and they passed it onto him. And now we are one hundred percent sure that it was him."

"I'm going to find him. I want him dead. He killed my parents and my husband."

"Go ahead my dear, I only have one request."

"And what is that?"

"Emma stays with me while you hunt."

"Of course grandfather, I would expect nothing less. My daughter shall stay with you while I hunt this man down and get my revenge for what he has done to my family."

"Trust me my dear, I want him gone as much as you do, he killed my daughter. The Queen, your mother was an amazing woman and while you were no older than fourteen when she was killed, you knew enough, and you were old enough to realize the effects it had on the world. Now get revenge for my family. Make our family proud my dear."

I nodded, flashed back home, and gatherd my daughter and all of her belonging that she would need for God only knows how long, and spoke to her.

"Do not worry my baby Emmaline RoseAlice, you will be in the best hands of your great-grandfather. Your mommy is going to finish what your great-uncle and grandmother started, once and for all so our family can be at peace once again.

(This is a sneak preview of the sequel to Broken Angel, Revenge of the Angels. I hope your planning to read this.)


End file.
